New Game! - New Love
by WhiteSpell
Summary: En su tercer año como empleada en Esagle Jump, un nuevo integrante se une al equipo de personajes el cuál causará cierto cambio en Aoba-chan, game start!
1. Capítulo 01: el recién llegado

_Nota: New Game! no me pertenece, pero de todos modos, AMO A AOBA-CHAN!_

 **Capítulo 01: el recién llegado**

Abril, el inicio del año fiscal en Japón, en la calle se podía observar a los estudiantes dirigirse a los institutos, unos iniciaban nuevo año, otros entraban en el último año y debían preocuparse por los exámenes de ingreso a la Universidad. Nuestra querida protagonista, iniciaba un nuevo año laboral, este ya era su tercer año en Eagle Jump, pero era el primer año que iniciaba sin Yagami-san, lo cuál la deprimía un poco, pero recordaba aquellas palabras en el aeropuerto, lo cuál la motivaban a seguir adelante.

[¡Bien, vamos con todo!] – dijo la chica mientras entraba a la empresa en la que trabajaba, ya habían pasado 4 días desde el comienzo del año fiscal, era jueves por la tarde, por lo tanto, seguían trabajando.

[Chicas, mañana no podrán venir a trabajar, la compañía de electricidad y de internet vienen a hacer una revisión de inicio de año, también vendrá un diseñador de interiores a hacer unas adecuaciones a los cubículos y a todo este piso en general, así que es probable que tengamos más cubículos disponibles] – terminada de explicar Rin.

[Eso quiere decir… que me tendré que ir…] – dijo Hajime bastante triste, lo cuál Rin le niega con la cabeza. Ella era una importante amiga y soporte para el equipo de personajes a pesar de ser del equipo de animación.

[¿Tendremos nuevos empleados?] – preguntaba Aoba bastante emocionada, a lo que las otras se preguntaban lo mismo, excepto Hifumi-senpai, la cuál se ponía bastante nerviosa.

[Probablemente] fue lo único que dijo Rin, así el fin de semana pasó y llegó el lunes, el tan esperado día. Al parecer todas las chicas coincidieron en llegar temprano a trabajar, era claro, querían conocer a su _nueva compañera_ de trabajo.

[Así que todas pensaron lo mismo] – comentaba Yun

[Es una casualidad…] – respondió Hajime.

[Eres la que está más emocionada de todas] – le respondió la rubia.

[Hajime-san es demasiado transparente] – respondió con su habitual tono de voz Momiji-chan, a lo cuál las demás les causó un poco de risa, las chicas entraron al elevador, pulsaron el botón que indicaba el piso al que se dirigían, llegaron y evidentemente, podían ver la oficina totalmente cambiada, habían más cubículos en los demás sectores, nuevas estanterías repletas de libros de artes visuales, guías de juegos, libros de referencias entre otros, las chicas estaban bastante entusiasmadas, así que se dirigieron a sus nuevos cubículos, no habían cambiado nada de lo que ellas tenían, sólo que ahora tenían un cubículo de más en medio de Aoba y Jun, en medio de Hajime y Momiji habían instalado una TV de 50" pulgadas, para que pudieran trabajar mejor en mostrar sus progresos, cosa que agradecían bastante, las chicas se sentaron y empezaron a trabajar con normalidad.

[Yo creía que la chica nueva estaría aquí] – comentaba Hajime bastante aburrida mientras seguía haciendo animaciones en 3D.

[Debe estar ocupada] – le respondió Aoba. Al escuchar las voces de las demás, Rin se asomó desde su cubículo.

[Llegaron bastante temprano hoy, déjenme adivinar, ¿querían conocer al nuevo integrante verdad?] – comentaba Rin mientras se reía un poco.

[Déjenme decirles que está en una reunión con Hazuki-san, debe estar entregándole su tarjeta de identificación de empleado y discutiendo otros asuntos, no demorará en llegar] – agregó mientras les explicaba a sus compañeras, después de un rato, Hajime volvía a blandir su espada láser de lado a lado, ya que quería hacer una nueva animación, era la animación de un caballero haciendo un ataque que consistía en levantar rápidamente su espada desde el suelo hasta el aire.

[Mucho gusto, a partir de hoy me uniré al equipo de personajes, soy…] no alcanzó a decir el chico ya que la espada de Hajime golpeó con toda la fuerza que tenía sus partes nobles. En ese momento tanto Hajime como las demás se dieron cuenta del pobre chico que yacía en el suelo con la cara pálida, Rin se puso azul del susto, sabía que un golpe _ahí_ es mortal para los chicos, así que rápidamente se ofreció a ayudarlo, incluso Hajime se ofreció a ayudarlo mientras decía lo siento varias veces, mientras era ayudado, el chico decía.

[Abuelo, abuela, espero que lleguen a conocer a sus bisnietos… duele….] decía el chico mientras se sentaba en una silla reclinable, Aoba rápidamente le trae un vaso con agua, después de beber y descansar un poco, el chico ya se encontraba bien.

[Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, no fue mi intención] – decía Hajime mientras se disculpaba.

[Tranquila, estoy bien, pero ten cuidado la próxima vez, en serio, quiero darles bisnietos a mis abuelos] – comentaba el chico bastante bromista.

[¿Ya estás mejor?] – le pregunto Rin a lo que el chico asiente, luego de ponerse de pie, las chicas podían ver su tarjeta de identificación colgando en su cuello, por lo tanto, él se presentó.

[Retomando desde dónde lo dejé, mucho gusto, a partir de hoy me uniré al equipo de personajes, soy Sakakibara Ryuuji, pueden llamarme Ryuuji, un gusto conocerlas a todas] dijo el chico bastante educado mientras hacía una reverencia. En ese momento, las chicas no podían ocultar su cara de asombro.

[¡¿EHHHHHH?!] – dijeron todas asombradas.

[Es la primera vez que veo un chico en esta oficina, creí que sólo había mujeres por los pasatiempos de Hazuki-san] – comentaba Aoba a lo que las demás asintieron lentamente recordando lo que ella les hizo.

[También me asombré el día de su entrevista, pero su CV habla mucho sobre él y es alguien que necesitamos en el equipo] – comentaba Rin.

[¿Puedo llamarte Ryuuji-kun verdad?, por favor preséntate formalmente, dinos sobre ti y experiencia] - le dijo Rin, a lo que el chico asiente.

[Tengo 19 años, bueno este año cumplo 20, algo que decir sobre mí, bueno me gradué de una secundaria de artes y un instituto técnico, tengo experiencia en diseño gráfico, producción audiovisual, ilustración, modelado y animación 3D, tengo más de dos años de experiencia en ilustración y en la industria de los videojuegos, he trabajado un año en Ubisoft en San Francisco, luego de eso, fui transferido durante un año a Ubisoft París, el año pasado trabajé en Spike Chunsoft, después de que mi contrato terminara, quería entrar a esta empresa, me encanta la saga Fairies y varios trabajos de esta compañía, nuevamente, espero trabajar y llevarme bien con ustedes] dijo el chico mientras presentaba su trayectoria profesional, dejando asombradas a sus nuevas compañeras.

[Yo también me asombré, que alguien tan capaz se uniera a mí, me hizo bastante feliz, aunque no es una chica, es un chico bastante lindo] - comentaba Hazuki uniéndose a la conversación.

[Espera, tienes la misma edad que Aoba-san y yo, pero, a qué edad terminaste tus estudios] - comentaba Momiji bastante dudosa al igual que las demás.

[Me salté unos años en primaria, la secundaria también, esa la terminé a los 14 y el instituto a los 16] – explicaba el chico dejando asombradas a las demás.

[¿Sabes inglés y francés?] – preguntaba Yun.

[Soy mitad japonés, mitad británico, así que hablo inglés y japonés desde que puedo recordar y puedo hablar francés hasta cierto punto, aún lo estoy aprendiendo, uno de mis primos vive en Francia y en las vacaciones de instituto me iba a visitarlo, así que puedo decir que tengo un nivel medio en francés] - respondió el chico, las chicas ya no podían ocultar su asombro, un nuevo miembro bastante competente había llegado.

[Muy bien, es hora de trabajar, Ryuuji-kun, este es tú escritorio, por favor verifica que todos los programas están instalados y el equipo trabaja con normalidad, también por favor, configura tú tableta a tú gusto] – comentaba Rin mientras daba indicaciones, como fue dicho, el chico se sentó, acomodó su bolso en el suelo, encendió su equipo y empezó a revisar todo, luego de verificar, empezó a configurar su tableta, una vez configurada, el chico, empezó a configurar su correo sakakibara-ryuuji e iniciaba sesión en la aplicación de mensajes de la empresa, luego de eso, el chico recordó algo importante.

[Esto… aún no sé sus nombres] – comentaba bastante apenado el chico.

[Bueno, ya que es inicio de año y aún no nos asignan un proyecto, que tal si comemos unas galletas y nos presentamos] – comentaba Hajime, a lo que todas asienten, el chico estaba un poco confundido, ya que pensaba que irían a la cafetería, pero después de ver como Yun preparaba el sitio para el té y sacaba galletas y unos dulces, eso le asombró un poco, luego las presentaciones empezaron.

[Mucho gusto Sakakibara-kun, soy Suzukaze Aoba, estaré trabajando a tú lado derecho, espero nos llevemos bien]

[El placer es mío]

[Me siento a tú izquierda, soy Iijima Yun, llevémonos bien Sakakibara-kun]

[Yo soy Shinoda Hajime, aunque soy del equipo de animación, llevémonos bien] – dijo alegremente.

[Mucho gusto, Mochizuki Momiji] – respondió educadamente.

[Toyama Rin, en esta ocasión trabajaré como productora, un gusto trabajar contigo]

Las chicas se habían presentado, aunque sólo faltaba Hifumi, la cuál era un manojo de nervios, ya que era la primera vez que un compañero de trabajo era un chico. Ella lo miraba con una mirada entre apenada y nerviosa, cosa que hizo preocupar al chico.

[Esto, hice algo malo] – preguntaba el chico bastante confundido

[Gaaa, tranquilo, Hifumi-senpai es bastante tímida] – explicaba Yun

[Hifumi-líder es bastante tímida]

[Puedes llamarnos por el nombre] – comentaba Yun

[Entendido, entonces, Aoba-senpai, Yun-senpai, Hajime-senpai, Momiji-senpai, Hifumi-senpai y jefa Rin] – comentaba el chico.

[Puedes decirme Rin-san y creo que a las demás les incomoda el senpai]

[Entiendo, entonces usaré el nombre y el -san] – comentó el chico. Después de eso, el chico recibió un mensaje privado.

[ _Mucho gusto Ryuuji-kun, perdona por no saludarte como se debe, pero soy bastante tímida con la gente, me llamo Takimoto Hifumi, cualquier cosa que quieras decirme, puedes hacerlo por este medio (_ _ω_ _)_ ]

[ _Entiendo, gracias Hifumi-senpai_ ]

Después de un rato, el chico ya se había memorizado el nombre de las demás, seguían tomando el té, hasta que el chico pregunta.

[Me dejaron pensando desde hace un rato, ¿soy yo el único chico en este piso?] – comentó un como confundido, a lo que las demás asintieron lentamente.

[¿Es por los gustos de Hazuki-san?] – se apresuró a comentar el chico.

[No es así, es una coincidencia que todo el personal sean mujeres, se escoge al personal por sus capacidades y experiencia, es sólo una casualidad] – comentaba Rin.

[Bueno, en San Francisco, sólo éramos 5 chicos en nuestra sección y el resto eran chicas, así que estoy acostumbrado] – comentó el chico.

Después de beber el té y comer las galletas, Hazuki llegó al fin con el documento de los requerimientos del nuevo juego.

[Muy bien, en esta ocasión Toyama-kun estará a cargo de la producción, Hifumi-kun será la directora de arte, por lo tanto, la diseñadora de personajes principal y líder del equipo de personajes, es Aoba-kun, tú momento ha llegado, después de PECO, te hiciste un nombre en la industria, espero mucho de ti] dijo Hazuki, en ese momento tanto Aoba como Hifumi, estaban conmocionadas, pero Hazuki continúo.

[Ryuuji-kun brindará apoyo a Aoba-kun, Momiji-kun se encargará del modelado de los personajes principales, Iijima-kun estará a cargo del diseño y modelado de los monstruos y animales del entorno, por último, Hajime-kun será la animadora principal, también Ryuuji-kun, te encargarás del arte conceptual de escenarios] – después de dar las órdenes todo el mundo tomaba nota de sus labores asignadas, luego Ryuuji preguntó.

[¿Qué juego haremos?] – preguntó bastante entusiasmado.

[Viendo el éxito entre los fans y entre los patrocinadores, se optó por hacer algo que muchos han esperado, Fairies Story: Zero, trabajaremos en la precuela de Fairies, es la historia que sucedió 100 años antes, es un proyecto importante, espero mucho de ustedes] – comentaba Hazuki-san dejando a todos contentos, en especial a dos chicos, los cuales se miraban con los ojos bien abiertos mientras chocaban sus manos, esos eran Aoba y Ryuuji estaban bastante contentos, iban a trabajar en la franquicia que tanto amaban. Después de recibir el documento principal, el equipo de personajes, incluida Hajime tuvieron una lluvia de ideas, después de dos horas de ideas y bocetos, ya estaban teniendo más claro lo que debían empezar a hacer, y había llegado la hora del almuerzo, bajaron a la cafetería, pidieron sus almuerzos y estaban comiendo, mientras comían a Ryuuji se le empañaron los lentes, cosa que hizo reír a las demás, después de comer y hacer un pequeño descanso en la mesa, Hajime se percató de un anillo plateado en el dedo anular izquierdo, cosa que llamó la atención de las demás antes.

[Ryuuji-kun, ¿estás casado?] comentó imprudentemente mientras señalaba el anillo del chico, cuando ella comentó esto, el chico se atoró con su té.

[Cof, cof… yo, ¿casado?, estás equivocada, es un anillo importante para mí, pero no es de matrimonio, es un regalo de mis padres] – explicaba el chico.

[Aunque siempre me preguntan lo mismo, esta vez me sorprendió] – agregó.

[Jajajaja, yo pensaba lo mismo que Hajime-san] – comentaba Aoba mientras se reía un poco y las demás también. Entonces las chicas decidieron conocer mejor a su nuevo compañero.

[¿Te gustan los dulces?] preguntaba Yun.

[Un poco, no me matan de amor, pero los como de vez en cuando, mis favoritos son los Pockys] comentaba el chico.

[¿Te gusta el anime? ¿Prácticas algún deporte?] preguntaba Hajime mientras comía un onigiri.

[Bueno, ya que nos estamos abriendo un poco puedo ser sincero, normalmente niego mis gustos y hobbies ya que traen problemas de vez en cuando, pero debido a que ustedes son tan agradables, bueno porque no, me gusta mucho el anime, el manga, las novelas ligeras, los juegos y el cosplay] comentaba el chico.

[¡Eres Otaku como yo!, ¡al fin llegó un compañero con el que me puedo entender mejor!] dijo Hajime mientras una lagrimita se asomaba en sus ojos a lo que los demás rieron. Ryuuji, acordándose de algo, miró a Aoba.

[Aoba-san, el strap de tú teléfono, ¿es de Rimuru verdad?] preguntaba el chico al ver el slime que colgaba en la funda del teléfono de la chica.

[¿Te gusta TenSura?, lo sigo desde que era una novela web, tengo el manga, novelas y estoy esperando a los Blu Ray] dijo Aoba bastante entusiasmada, a lo que el chico se ríe, al parecer las demás sabían que Aoba tenía un lado otaku oculto, al parecer acertaron.

[¿Qué programas dominas?] preguntaba Momiji-chan

[Bueno, sí hablas de ilustración vectorial domino Illustrator, sí hablas de ilustración ya normal, Photoshop, Clip Studio, Paint Tool Sai y Medibang Paint Pro, en 3D, manejo principalmente Maya, 3ds Max, Cinema 4D, Z Brush y recientemente estoy interesado en Blender, también manejo la mayoría de los programas de Adobe] comentaba el chico mientras bebía té.

[Estás… bastante capacitado] habló Hifumi-senpai a lo que las demás asienten.

[Gracias, por cierto, creo que deberíamos volver] dijo el chico mientras miraba su reloj y todos se dirigían a su oficina. Ese día, a Eagle Jump, llegó un miembro bastante capaz.


	2. Capítulo 02: fiesta de bienvenida

**Capítulo 02: fiesta de bienvenida**

Ha pasado una semana desde Ryuuji se unió al equipo de personajes, es un chico bastante capaz, pero aún no lo hemos descrito. Sakakibara Ryuuji, 19 años, cumpleaños 12 de abril, estatura 1.85 cm, color de ojos azules, cabello negro oscuro, a pesar de ser mitad británico lo único que tiene de su padre son sus ojos azules, el resto lo heredó de su madre, usa lentes, deporte favorito voleibol, es un otaku de sangre pura pero niega sus gustos debido a ciertos acontecimientos del pasado, sus pasatiempos son cocinar, leer ya sean novelas ligeras, mangas, libros relacionados al diseño y su trabajo, ir al gimnasio, actualmente está soltero, vive en una casa de dos pisos y tiene un gato blanco con manchas cafés y negras.

[Hifumi-senpai, ¿podrías revisarlo?] comentaba el chico mientras le pedía a Hifumi-senpai que revisara los escenarios que el chico había terminado de ilustrar.

[Bien, aprobado, por favor inicia a modelarlos Ryuuji-kun] dijo un poco apenada, aún le costaba acostumbrarse a su nuevo compañero.

[Entendido, gracias] comentaba el chico mientras hacía una reverencia y se dirigía a su escritorio, una vez allí, empezó a modelar su escenario favorito, era una especie de valle con montañas y una isla flotante en medio, él había invertido bastante esfuerzo en el mismo por lo tanto quería empezar por ese, sus compañeras, al ver el arte final del escenario le pidieron que les dejara verlo.

[Está genial Ryuuji-kun, ¿ahora harás el modelado?]

[Sí, Hifumi-senpai le dio el visto bueno]

[Wow, está genial, ¿cuánto tiempo te tomó?] preguntaba Yun.

[Alrededor de unas 5 horas, me gustó el resultado] respondió el chico, oyendo a sus compañeras, las otras tenían ganas de ver el trabajo del chico, por lo tanto, aprovechando que todos los computadores estaban conectados a la TV, empezó a mostrar los 10 escenarios que ya había realizado, sus compañeras estaban bastante contentas con el resultado, incluso Momiji-chan lo había reconocido como un buen rival a tener en cuenta.

[¿Tienes más diseños de escenarios o arte conceptual en general?] preguntaba Hajime bastante entusiasmada.

[Sí, tengo algunos con los que estoy satisfecho] dijo el chico mientras les mostraba sus diseños de paisajes, naves, ciudades, armas, objetos entre otros, luego de mostrar su trabajo, volvieron a trabajar. Después de dos horas de trabajo, Aoba había recibido el visto bueno de Hifumi-senpai, por lo tanto, ya podía entregarle trabajo a Ryuuji, a pesar del que ya tenía encima.

[Ryuuji-kun, este será tú proyecto de la otra semana, es la familia real] comentaba Aoba entregándole los model sheets de los personajes. El chico revisaba los personajes bastante entusiasmado mientras disfrutaba ver el arte de Aoba-chan.

[Entendido Aoba-san, ¿para cuándo los necesitas listos?] preguntaba el chico mientras tomaba nota en su agenda.

[Bueno, esta semana estás ocupado con los escenarios, así que sería genial que pudieras tenerlos para el viernes de la otra semana] comentaba la chica mientras revisaba la agenda con las fechas de entrega, a lo que el chico acata las indicaciones e inmediatamente de su bolso sacó su iPad y con el pen empezó a dibujar un scrum board, él utilizaba una app de notas, así que le quedaba más fácil dibujarlo en lugar de hacerlo físico o usar servicios en línea, el scrum board de la semana se llama escenarios y el de la siguiente se llamaba _Familia real – viernes 20/04_ y empezaba a acomodar las tareas a realizar.

[¿Qué haces?] le preguntó Hajime.

[Ah, bueno estoy acostumbrado a trabajar sobre un scrum board, es bastante útil y ayuda a gestionar las tareas y a no perder el tiempo, normalmente se hace en un tablero físico o se usa servicios en línea, pero prefiero hacerlo en mi iPad, aunque también luego lo agrego a mí agenda personal] explicaba el chico mientras también sacaba su agenda del bolso.

[Se oye interesante, ¿podrías explicarnos cómo funciona? He oído hablar de eso, pero nunca lo he usado] comentaba Momiji-chan a lo que el chico explicaba como se hace y se usa, cosa que a las chicas les gustó bastante. Luego de un rato llegó la hora del almuerzo y bajaron a la cafetería la mayoría de las chicas había comprado sus bentos, se sentaron y Ryuuji de su bolso sacó el suyo, lo destapó y era una deliciosa ensalada con lechuga, tomates cherry, maíz tierno y trozos de pechuga, acompañada de arroz, unos tamagoyaki y obviamente té, olía delicioso y las chicas estaban encantadas.

[¿Lo preparó tú madre?] preguntó Yun.

[Nop, lo preparé yo] dijo mientras negaba con la cabeza y sus compañeras lo miraban con los ojos abiertos, cosa que él le causo curiosidad.

[¿Sí…?]

[No, es sólo que es impresionante que prepares tú propio almuerzo, ¿sabes cocinar?] preguntó Aoba.

[¿Es porque soy un chico y es raro que un chico cocine verdad?] dijo a lo que las chicas asintieron.

[Oigan eso es bastante grosero] comentó divertido el chico de lentes.

[Me gusta cocinar, es uno de mis pasatiempos, además no puedo depender de nadie, no sé por qué acá es raro ver chicos cocinando, cuando estaba en Estados Unidos, los que cocinábamos en la residencia éramos los chicos e incluso nos encargábamos de limpiar y lavar la ropa] comentaba el chico mientras le daba vueltas a la ensalada con su tenedor.

[¿Vives sólo Ryuuji-kun? ¿Te encargas de las tareas domésticas?] preguntaba Rin.

[Vivo sólo, me encargo desde hacer la compra, asear la casa, lavar la ropa, cocinar y llevar las cuentas de mi casa] explicaba el chico dejando impresionadas a sus compañeras, _es un chico hogareño_ pensaban sus compañeras.

[No sólo sabes cocinar, también eres independiente, llevas tú hogar tú sólo, eres responsable y trabajas duro, y lo peor es que aún no cumples los 20] comentaba Hajime un poco triste de sí misma ya que estaba cerca de los 22 y es algo que ella no lleva muy bien. El chico observaba como sus compañeras observaban su comida, así que les propuso algo.

[Sí ustedes gustan, puedo traerles mañana] dijo mientras señalaba la ensalada, cosa que sus amigas agradecieron, incluida Hajime que botaba baba, excepto Jun que se preocupaba por su peso, cosa que el chico se dio cuenta.

[Obviamente es baja en grasas y no uso aceites] se apresuró a comentar lo cuál la rubia sonreía igual que Hajime y también botaba baba, Aoba lo observaba un poco sonrojada, era algo admirable después de todo.

[Tus padres deben sentirse orgullosos de ti] comentó Rin a lo que las demás sonreían amablemente, pero el chico sólo puso una sonrisa igual de cálida y dijo _ojalá sea así_.

[¿Ryuuji-kun?] comentó Hifumi, cosa que llamó la atención del resto.

[Bueno, este… mis padres y mi hermana fallecieron en un accidente de tránsito hace 14 años, desde los 5 vivo con mis abuelos… jejeje] dijo un poco apenado mientras sonreía y se rascaba la cabeza, comentario que hizo preocupar a sus compañeras.

[P-perdón Ryuuji-kun… no sabía eso, perdona si te hicimos sentir mal] comentó Rin mientras se disculpaba al igual que las demás, el chico al ver a sus amigas con la mirada triste reaccionó.

[No se preocupen por eso, no es algo que me afecte, sé que esos 3 me cuidan desde el cielo y de vez en cuando voy a visitarlos al cementerio] dijo mientras sonreía cálidamente demostrando que todo estaba bien. Después de eso los días pasaron y llegó el viernes, por la tarde el chico ya había terminando todos los escenarios y ya habían sido revisados y corregidos según las indicaciones de Hifumi-senpai, el chico verificaba que todo esté en orden y adelantando trabajo de la otra semana, empezó a modelar el rey que había diseñado Aoba, las horas pasaron y a las 05:30 Rin dio la orden de salida.

[¿A dónde vamos?] preguntó el chico.

[¡A tú fiesta de bienvenida!] respondió Aoba alegremente, el chico salió acompañado de sus compañeras y fueron al mismo lugar en el que hicieron la fiesta de bienvenida de Aoba, llegaron, se acomodaron y Ryuuji volvía a estar en medio de Aoba y Yun, ordenaron la comida y las bebidas y luego todos dijeron _salud_ y empezaron a comer y beber, se repitió un patrón usual y Yun fue la primera en caer, se emborrachó y cayó en el regazo de Ryuuji, cosa que hizo que las demás se sonrojaran.

[Oi, oi, ¿en serio, sólo con un trago? Yun-san es muy débil] dijo el chico mientras acomodaba a la chica a su lado y usaba su chaqueta como almohada, la rubia cayó en los brazos de Morfeo.

[Es normal en ella] dijo Hajime mientras se reía.

[¿Es tú primera vez en una reunión de estas?] preguntó Rin a lo que el chico negó.

[No, estoy acostumbrado, sólo que acá no puedo beber] dijo el chico al final un poco desinteresado, comentario que no les agradó a sus compañeras.

[Ryuuji-kun eres menor de edad, debes tener 20 para poder beber] le dijo Aoba un poco preocupada por su compañero al igual que las demás.

[Bueno, en mi fiesta de bienvenida en estados unidos, había cerveza, pero las estaban sirviendo en los mismos vasos, así que una compañera me dio un vaso y me lo bebí de golpe, juro que creía que era un refresco, creo que tenía 17 en ese entonces, al parecer es común ver jóvenes bebiendo desde esa edad en otros países, pero bueno terminé igual que Yun-san] dijo el chico mientras miraba a la chica que dormía a su lado.

[Pero luego me acostumbré, estaba en otro país y no podía decir no cuando había reuniones o celebraciones importantes, lo mismo en París, cuando regresé a Japón, todo se calmó jajaja] agregó un poco bromista.

[Deberías esperar a que cumplas 20, ¿Cuándo es tú cumpleaños?] preguntó Hajime.

[Bueno… es un poco vergonzoso decir esto… jajaja, pero… hoy es mi cumpleaños] dijo el chico mientras se rascaba la mejilla un poco avergonzado de la situación.

[¡¿EEEHHHH, EN SERIO?!] dijeron sus compañeras al tiempo a lo que el chico asiente.

[¡Feliz Cumpleaños!] le dijeron sus compañeras, cosa que él agradeció desde el fondo de su corazón, después de un rato de bromas, comidas y risas, Hajime decidió repetir lo de la fiesta de bienvenida de Aoba.

[Ryuuji-kun, ¿tienes novia?] lo dijo al igual que Yagami en esa ocasión.

[¿Eh?, yo… no tengo, mejor dicho, nunca he tenido] dijo el chico bastante sombrío.

[Pero apuesto a que tú sí] dijo él a lo que Hajime se sonrojó y negaba, Momiji seguía con su cara de póker.

[Un deja vu] comentó Hifumi-senpai a lo que Rin y Aoba asienten. El chico, tomando su bebida de cola de un empujón respondió.

[¡Trabajo de sol a sol, no tengo tiempo para el amor!] respondió.

[Doble deja vu] volvieron a comentar.

[Pero Ryuuji-kun es un chigo guapo, así que debiste ser un chico popular en el instituto] dijo Rin de manera divertida, pero al ver a Ryuuji lo vieron totalmente sonrojado y tratando de ver hacía otro lado, _¿eh?_ Pensaron las demás.

[Yo, esto… nunca me habían dicho eso, nunca fui popular con las chicas… si me dicen eso de repente no sé qué decir… gracias, supongo…] comentaba torpemente mientras seguía sonrojado y sus compañeras se sonrojaron debido a su reacción.

[¿Qué sueles hacer en tu cumpleaños?] preguntó Hajime de manera divertida tratando de evitar el tema.

[Trabajar, diseñar, ver anime, leer novelas, ir al gimnasio o dormir] comentaba el chico mientras comía.

[Lo sé, ¿demasiado solitario verdad? Bueno no tengo pareja y no soy de muchos amigos, además no estoy interesado en el amor por el momento, ¡el que se enamora pierde!, además estoy en un proyecto que ocupa la mayor parte de mi tiempo, creo que para mitad de año le he terminado] explicaba el chico mientras ordenaba un té helado.

[¿Proyecto personal o laboral?] preguntó Momiji-chan.

[Personal, estoy terminando de pagar mi casa y los fines de semana tengo clases de conducción, cuando termine de pagar mi casa, pienso comprar un auto] explicaba el chico dejando asombradas a sus compañeras.

[¿Eh, ya estás pagando tú propia casa?] comentó Aoba asombrada.

[¿No es costoso?] preguntó Hifumi.

[Un poco, son $200´000.000¥, me faltan pagar $1'500.000¥ y es mía, aunque bueno, me mudé allí a finales del año pasado] comentaba el chico mientras seguía comiendo. En ese momento sus amigas hacían cuentas en sus cabezas, pero a Hajime le explotó.

[Es bastante, felicidades, pero, ¿Cómo conseguiste esa cantidad?] preguntó Rin.

[Además de videojuegos, también soy diseñador, participé en varios concursos de diseño en estados unidos y Francia, también hice trabajo freelance mientras estuve allí, también ayudaba en un estudio de diseño mientras estaba en el instituto y trabajaba las fines de semana en una tienda de manga, así que recolecté un aproximado de $1'820.000 dólares, fueron dos duros años en el exterior, pero valió la pena el esfuerzo] comentaba el chico mientras sonreía humildemente, su duro esfuerzo estaba a punto de ser recompensado, sus compañeras lo felicitaron y siguieron comiendo y haciéndose bromas, Aoba estaba junto a él mientras hablaban un poco sobre la familia real, luego el celular del chico sonó, era un mensaje de su mejor amiga.

[Oh, así que esa idiota se acordó] dijo mientras desbloqueaba su teléfono y entraba a Line, pero al ver lo que le envío tanto él cómo Aoba escupieron su té formando un arcoíris, estaban sonrojados y estaban tosiendo, de inmediato, el chico enojado llamó a la chica.

[Hola, Ryuu-chan feliz cumplea-] no alcanzó a decir la chica.

[¡A ver si te mueres maldita estúpida!] le gritó enojado, aún sonrojado colgó la llamada. En ese momento sus compañeras lo vieron con los ojos bien abiertos como platos, después de todo le había gritado a una chica por teléfono.

[¿Eso estuvo bien?] Preguntó Rin.

[No te preocupes, ella vale menos que un parásito jajaja] comentó con prácticamente una voz seria y ojos de pez muerto, luego recordó que Aoba estaba con él y ella vio _el regalo_ que ella le tenía, pues ella le había una foto de ella envuelta en listones y un moño en su cabeza y en letras de chocolate en su pecho decía _Feliz Cumpleaños Ryuu-chan_ _,_ cosa que hizo que Aoba malinterpretara el mensaje.

[No es lo que crees Aoba-san, es sólo mi mejor amiga, sólo que esa estúpida no mide sus acciones, maldita pervertida, a pesar de tener 21 sigue actuando como una niña] le explicaba el chico de lentes a Aoba mientras ella comprendía la situación, después de todo era una foto comprometedora.

[Ese es un regalo un poco… agresivo jajaja] dijo Aoba a lo que el chico se sonrojó bastante, sus demás compañeras al ver la situación le preguntaron que sucedió, cosa que el chico respondió prácticamente sin vida.

[Mi mejor amiga me envío una foto de ella cubierta de listones y un moño con letras de chocolate en su pecho diciéndome feliz cumpleaños ja… jaja…jajaja… mátenme…] respondió el chico desganado, luego vieron a Aoba y ella estaba sonrojada mientras asiente, luego volvieron a ver al chico y lo vieron sentado haciendo círculos con sus dedos en el piso. Rin se aclaró la garganta viendo la situación y después se dirigió al chico.

[Está bien Ryuuji-kun, no te preocupes, Aoba-chan ya nos explicó la situación] dijo Rin mientras le daba unas palmaditas al chico. Mientras eso sucedía, una chica se acercó riéndose.

[KAKAKAKA, a pesar de ser un adulto sigues siendo un niño Ryuu-chan] dijo la chica mientras se acercaba y se dirigía al chico, él al ver quién lo llamaba se dio cuenta, era su mejor amiga.

[¿Haru-chan? ¿Qué haces aquí?] preguntó el chico mientras la señalaba, después de todo era la chica que aparecía en la comprometedora foto.

[Te estuve siguiendo desde esta mañana, incluso sé dónde trabajas ahora, también te seguí desde que saliste de trabajar hasta que entraste acá, ¡nunca te disté cuenta, tiembla ante mis habilidades!] dijo la chica mientras reía e inflaba su pecho.

[Rin-san, por favor llama a la policía, tenemos a una acosadora pervertida exhibicionista aquí] dijo el chico de nuevo con la mirada de pez muerto.

[¡No soy una acosadora exhibicionista! Aunque admito lo de pervertida, huehehuehehe] dijo la chica mientras se reía de una forma peculiar y Ryuuji le daba un golpe en la cabeza, _esta chica es algo interesante,_ pensaban las demás.

[¿Y? ¿qué necesitas?] le preguntó el chico.

[Ryuu-chan te necesito, necesito de Nameless-sensei] dijo ella a lo que el chico le decía _no lo digas idiota_ , en ese momento las que reconocieron ese nombre fueron Hajime y Aoba.

[Nameless-sensei, ¡Ah!, eres el ilustrador de _Fui convocado a otro mundo como uno de los héroes de Dios y ahora soy un padre soltero en un mundo de fantasía_ ] respondió Hajime recordando la novela que ha estado siguiendo desde el año pasado.

[También el de _Aquella vez que reencarné en otro mundo como la bruja más fuerte, pero como buena NEET que soy me aislaré en el campo_ ] comentó Aoba mientras recordaba el manga que ha estado leyendo últimamente, sus demás compañeras lo observaban, así que el chico no tuvo más opción que asentir.

[Las dos son obras _SH-chan-sensei,_ me gusta mucho su trabajo] comentaba Aoba recordando el nombre del autor de la novela, en ese momento la chica sonrío.

[Me honran tus palabras] dijo la chica, en ese momento Aoba y Hajime se quedaron mirando a la chica, luego vieron a Ryuuji el cuál asintió y les dijo _ella es._

[¿Eres escritora de novelas ligeras?] preguntó Rin.

[Sip, soy Sakuranomiya Haruka o me pueden llamar SH-chan] dijo la chica mientras sonreía y hacía el símbolo de la paz.

[¿Y Ryuuji-kun ilustra tus trabajos?] preguntó Momiji-chan a lo que el chico sonríe y hace el símbolo de la paz. Luego, ambas chicas sacaron el tomo 1 de cada obra y les pidieron un autógrafo, cosa que la chica contenta firmó y Ryuuji lo hizo un poco avergonzado.

[Esto es vergonzoso] dijo mientras terminaba de firmar.

[Te aguantas] le respondió la chica, luego de un rato, la chica se les unió y Ryuuji se ofreció a pagar lo que ella consumiera.

[¿Y bien, que necesitas?] le preguntaba mientras le pasaba una bebida.

[Resulta que, ya terminé el volumen 7 y ya lo aprobaron para que inicies con las ilustraciones] dijo ella mientras comía.

[Entiendo, esto quiere decir que voy a tener que trasnochar hoy ya que esto será para la otra semana] dijo el chico mientras la observaba y ella trataba de evitar la mirada de él.

[¿Y el manga, ya terminaste el guion?]

[Sobre eso….]

[¿En qué página vas?] le preguntó seriamente.

[Voy en la mitad, faltan otras 20 y el lunes debo entregarlo terminado para que puedas comenzar a ilustrar] dijo ella mientras el chico observaba agotado el suelo.

[Me quiero morir] respondió él totalmente desmotivado mientras analizaba la situación y prácticamente sólo dormiría aproximadamente 3 horas por día.


	3. Capítulo 03: El ritual de iniciación

**Capítulo 03:**

El chico entraba por la puerta del ascensor y se dirigía a la oficina mientras iba tarareando la parte de una canción mientras se quitaba los auriculares.

 _wazuka suusenchi datte negatta basho ni mukatte_

 _susunde yuku tomaru nante No, No, No…_

 _kokoro ni aganatte satoshite wa akirameru_

 _sore de mirai de nani ga ieru No, No, No…_ _(UVERworld – Touch off / Yakusoku no Neverland OP)_

El chico entró y saludó a todas sus compañeras un poco desganado, en su rostro se podía ver unas ojeras bastante marcadas, no llevaba sus lentes y tenía su pelo todo despeinado, sus compañeras al verlo le preguntaron qué sucedía, después de todo se veía bastante cansado.

[¿Estás bien Ryuuji-kun?] le preguntaba Aoba un poco preocupada.

[¿Estás durmiendo bien?] le pregunto Yun.

[¿Estás bien?] le preguntaron las demás.

[¿Recuerdan cuando Haru llegó el vienes de la semana pasada?] preguntaba el chico a lo que sus compañeras asienten.

[Pues bueno, todo se me junto la semana pasada desde ese viernes hasta ayer en la noche estuve trabajando, las ilustraciones de la novela, las ilustraciones del manga, diseños de páginas web, diseños de escenarios que estoy revisando de un estudio que va a lanzar su primer juego dentro de poco, unos motion graphics, unas ediciones de vídeo, todo se me juntó y estoy hecho polvo, creo que dormí 3 horas por día jajaja y para rematar, ayer en la mañana dañé mis lentes y me toca usar mis lentes de contacto mientras en el almuerzo voy a recoger unos nuevos y también tengo un bajón de azúcar, detesto tener hipoglicemia] comentaba el chico mientras se sentaba en su escritorio y de su bolso sacaba unas tabletas y masticaba tres de ellas y luego las bajaba con agua.

[Deberías descansar mejor] le comentó Hajime.

[Lo sé, pero tenía fechas de entregas y cambios de última hora que no contaba, también tengo clientes en el exterior, no puedo quedar mal ante ellos]

[¿Qué son esas tabletas?] preguntaba Aoba.

[Son tabletas de glucosa, sirven para que mis niveles de azúcar se normalicen, después de todo los tengo inferiores a 70]

[¿Es complejo tener hipoglicemia?] preguntó Hifumi.

[Un poco, por lo general me dan mareos, entumecimiento de las extremidades, manos frías, hambre en exceso, falta de concentración y algo de debilidad o cansancio, aunque llevo más de 10 años con ella, me tomo mis tabletas y al rato estoy bien] explicaba el chico.

[Eso se oye un poco molesto] comentó Momiji.

[Lo sé, una vez te acostumbras es llevable.]

[¡¿Cuándo saldrá el nuevo volumen?!] preguntaron bastante entusiasmadas Aoba y Hajime.

[Por ser ustedes se los digo, a inicios del otro mes] comentaba el chico bastante contento.

[¿Sucede algo relevante?] preguntó Hajime.

[Te recuerdo que revelar información confidencial es un delito] dijo el chico y en ese momento se escuchó un ¡HII! De parte de Hajime y Nene que estaba en su cubículo.

[Creo que a Nenecchi se le abrió una herida] comentó Aoba recordando aquel día.

En ese momento se escuchó un grito en el cubículo de programación y todos en el equipo de personajes se acercaron a ver qué pasaba y efectivamente Umiko se había desmayado al parecer por exceso de trabajo.

[¡Umiko-san!] gritaron todas al tiempo. Rin en ese momento ayudaba por Hajime levantaron a Umiko y se la llevaron.

[Llevaré a Umiko-san a su casa, por favor continúen trabajando] dijo ella mientras salía.

[P-pe-pero sí Umiko-san se va quien se encarga de la programación principal] comentó Narumi.

[¿Qué sucede?] preguntó Ryuuji, a lo que las chicas de programación se asombraron, había un chico en la oficina después de todo. Dejando eso de lado, Narumi le mostró en lo que Umiko estaba trabajando, después de explicarle al chico, él pudo entender.

[Ya veo, todo esto está programado en C#, sí no es mucho problema puedo ayudarles a terminar esta muestra, ¿Rin-san, puedo asentarme 30 minutos?] preguntaba el chico.

[Sí, no veo inconvenientes, pero, ¿sabes programar Ryuuji-kun?] le preguntó.

[Sí, se C#, aunque no es mi especialidad, puedo darles apoyo en terminar la muestra, aunque necesitaré la ayuda de todas] dijo el chico mientras se sentaba en el escritorio de Umiko-san, le daba una leída al código que había realizado la morena y junto a Narumi y Nene le mostraron los requerimientos junto la ayuda delas demás empezaron a trabajar y efectivamente en menos de 30 minutos la muestra estaba terminada, el chico estaba contento con los resultados.

[Muchas gracias] le dijeron las chicas mientras le sonreían a lo que él les devuelve la sonrisa, luego de eso volvió a su cubículo y siguió trabajando en el proyecto de la familia real, el chico ya había acabado al rey y lo había enviado a Hifumi-senpai para revisión, mientras tanto él iba adelantando el modelado de la reina, luego de un rato, fue al baño y al volver sus compañeras estaban tomando el té, el chico se iba acercando y Aoba la cual llevaba el té no se percató de Ryuuji chocando con él y derramándole el té en su camiseta.

[¡Quema! ¡Quema!] gritó él y sus compañeras se acercaron.

[¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento!] le dijo Aoba mientras sacaba un pañuelo, en ese momento el chico se quitó su camiseta y empezó a secarse con el pañuelo que le dio Aoba.

[Uff, mejor] dijo él cuando ya se había secado, luego de eso volteó a ver a Aoba.

[Muchas gracias Aoba-san] le dijo mientras le sonreía, pero Aoba estaba bastante sonrojada mientras trataba de gesticular palabras, ella sólo balbuceaba y el chico volteó a ver al resto, las cuáles también estaban sonrojadas.

[¿Pasa algo?] les preguntó bastante confundido, a lo que Hajime simplemente sacó su teléfono y le tomaba fotos al igual que Hazuki-san que a saber dios de dónde salió, cosa que asombró al chico, luego Yun fue la que habló.

[Cof cof, esto Ryuuji-kun, deberías tener más cuidado con eso, es peligroso en más de un sentido…] le dijo la rubia mientras lo señalaba a él, él se miró y se dio cuenta de que no tenía su camisa y se podía ver su cuerpo bien trabajado y marcado, también su tatuaje. Rápidamente fue a su cubículo y se puso su chaqueta, luego de eso volvió un poco apenado.

[Perdón por eso] les dijo un poco apenado mientras se disculpaba ya que le apenaba que hayan visto sus tatuajes, ya que este era bastante grande y cubría su pectoral izquierdo, su costado izquierdo y parte de su brazo hasta un poco más abajo del hombro, le apenaba ya que en Japón los tatuajes no son bien vistos ya que están asociados a la delincuencia y la mafia.

[Ryuuji-kun no es sólo un trabajador competente, es un chico lindo y sexy, ¡hice bien en contratarlo!] dijo Hazuki-san mientras limpiaba su hemorragia nasal.

[Eso es acoso sexual] le reprochó Rin.

[¿Son de verdad?] le preguntó Momiji-chan mientras se tocaba el hombro izquierdo.

[Sí, me los hice en estados unidos ya que siempre quise unos y acá es un poco complicado y pues, bueno, me los hice jajaja] dijo el chico mientras se reía, Aoba lo observaba detenidamente y luego comentó algo referente a las orejas de Ryuuji.

[¿Tienes piercings?] le preguntó Aoba. Asombrando a Ryuuji, sobre todo, ya que él usaba protectores de color piel en el lugar de las perforaciones.

[Sí, pero… ¿cómo te diste cuenta?]

[Por tus orejas, veía una parte más levantada, creo que son expansiones] le dijo Aoba.

[Estás en lo cierto, aunque yo uso los accesorios de color piel para disimular, aunque también suelo usarlos en color negro] comentó el chico.

[¡Es hora de hacer eso!] dijo Hazuki entusiasmada mientras se llevaba a Ryuuji.

[¿Eh?] dijeron las demás, luego de un rato, las chicas bajaron a la cafetería y efectivamente las sospechas de todas eran realidad, entraron y encontraron a Ryuuji vestido de mesero, con su cabello peinado de forma diferente, con sus lentes y piercings y expansiones puestas.

[Bienvenidas sean, amas] les dijo formalmente mientras hacía una reverencia y les sonreía cálidamente haciendo que se sonrojaran, después de un rato todo volvió a la normalidad.


	4. Capítulo 04: Bienvenidas a mi hogar

**Capítulo 04: Bienvenidas a la casa Sakakibara**

Ya han pasado 7 meses desde que Ryuuji se unió a la empresa, se ganó un lugar en la misma, en su equipo de trabajo y en el corazón de sus amigas, todas lo querían mucho, después de todo era un chico bastante entregado a su trabajo, todo un caballero con ellas y alguien muy amable y amigable. El día de hoy se encontraban en el centro de convenciones, después de todo anunciarían al público el desarrollo de Fairies Story Zero, una vez en los salones de conferencias, Ryuuji se separó del resto.

[¿Adónde vas Ryuuji-kun?] le preguntó Aoba, tenía la misma duda que las demás.

[Ryuuji-kun hará la presentación a los inversionistas extranjeros, después de todo contamos con el apoyo de ellos y necesitábamos a alguien que hable inglés para presentar oficialmente el juego a nuestros inversionistas] les explicaba Rin dejando asombradas al resto.

[Haré que la presentación sea un éxito, permiso] dijo mientras hacía una reverencia y entraba al salón de conferencias. Después de un rato, la tarde se les había pasado y saliendo del centro de convenciones empezó a llover bastante fuerte haciendo que todas quedaran empapadas.

[¡Tienes que estar bromeando!] dijeron Yun y Hajime al tiempo.

[Así no podremos irnos] dijo Momiji mientras secaba su blusa al igual que el resto, Ryuuji desviando la mirada de todas dijo.

[Denme un momento] dijo él mientras volvía al centro de convenciones y al cabo de 5 minutos apareció una camioneta Nissan negra bastante grande y pudieron ver que el que se bajó era Ryuuji con paraguas y todas entraron a la camioneta del chico, adelante iban Ryuuji y Aoba, atrás iban Rin, Momiji, Yun y Hajime.

[Frío…] dijo Hajime.

[Ya enciendo la calefacción] dijo Ryuuji y encendió la calefacción a la temperatura justa.

[¿Están bien?] les preguntó el chico mientras se les pasaba unas tollas pequeñas para que secaran su cabello y cara.

[Disculpa el inconveniente Ryuuji-kun, ¿la tapicería estará bien?] le preguntó Rin preocupada.

[No te preocupes, es impermeable] le respondió. Después de un rato, todas cayeron en cuenta de que estaban en la camioneta del chico.

[Así que la compraste, es bastante amplio] comentó Hajime.

[Sip, la compré pensada para viajes largos y no pensé que sería de ayuda en una situación como esta] les comentó.

[Chicas, ¿qué hacemos?, no podemos ir a la empresa, Nenecchi me dice que la cerraron porque hay alertas de un tifón, también las estaciones del metro suspendieron su servicio] dijo Aoba preocupando al resto, mientras ellas pensaban, Ryuuji comentó.

[Por el momento vamos a mi casa, no puedo dejarlas así o se van a resfriar, luego las puedo dejar en la estación más cercana a sus casas] propuso el chico a lo que todas después de pensarlo un rato, asintieron y él empezó a manejar. El chico era bastante prudente al volante, mientras manejaba, les preguntó a las chicas si les gustaría algo de música a lo que Hajime propuso poner One Ok Rock mientras tanto, el chico tenía su iPhone en un soporte y en Spotify puso la música, todos viajaban a gusto, hasta que al chico le entra una llamada, podían ver que el código del país era de Estados Unidos, a lo que el chico, les dijo _disculpen un momento_ , pausó la música y le pidió a Aoba que le pasara sus audífonos y el chico empezó a hablar.

[ _Hola Mark, ¿Qué tal todo?_ ]

[ _Ryuuji, amigo, necesitamos que nos ayudes con un cliente, ¿puedes trabajar remoto? Se te pagará bastante bien 2K_ ]

[ _Suena bien, envíame los documentos a mi correo y hablamos más tarde con calma, voy manejando_ ]

[ _¡Oh, compraste un auto!_ ]

[ _Si, una camioneta, ¿cómo han estado tu esposa y los pequeños?_ ]

[ _Bastante bien, también, estamos esperando el tercero, será una niña_ ]

[ _¿Es en serio?, ¡Felicidades! Trataré de ir a Maimi, tengo unos asuntos pendientes que atender allí y paso a visitarte_ ]

[ _Eres más que bienvenido en mi casa y en mi empresa, nos vemos luego_ ]

[ _Hasta luego_ ] El chico terminó su llamada y todas lo estaban viendo, después de todo era la primera vez que lo oían hablar en inglés.

[Aunque sé que eres mitad británico, me impresiona lo diferente que te oyes cuando hablas inglés] le dijo Aoba.

[Tienes razón] le dijeron las demás, después de unos minutos de manejo llegaron al barrio dónde Ryuuji vivía, el chico siguió manejando y pudieron ver la casa del chico ubicada en una esquina, era una casa de dos pisos bastante grande con un estilo entre japonés y occidental, el ante jardín era muy bonito y se podía ver el garaje, a penas acerco el auto, las puertas de entrada se abrieron al igual que las del garaje, se cerraron automáticamente, luego entraron a la casa del chico. La sala comedor era muy bonita, todo estaba impecable y ordenado, tenía un juego de sala negro bastante elegante en una alfombra gris con una mesa de centro blanca, tenía una TV de 55" acompañada de un teatro en casa, también la cocina era estilo occidental, la mesa era bastante espaciosa, cerca de la tv, en una mesa habían fotos en marcos, todas estaban dando un ojo a lo que veían.

[Bienvenidas, siéntanse como en casa] dijo el chico mientras se dirigía a la cocina.

[¿Quieren café?] les preguntó a lo que ellas asintieron, luego de un rato el chico les informó que el baño ya estaba listo y les había dejado ropa para invitados, unos yukata que podían usar, ya que pondrían a lavar las ropas de todas, las chicas llegaron al baño del primer piso, el cuál era bastante grande, mientras ellas se duchaban hablaban entre ellas.

[Sinceramente estoy impresionada] comentó Momiji.

[Te entiendo, Ryuuji-kun es un chico bastante capaz, es muy educado, bastante trabajador, sigo sin entender cómo es que no era popular en el instituto] comentó Rin.

[Te entiendo, es muy buen partido] comentó Yun desinteresada a lo que todas asienten, luego de un baño, volvieron a la sala y podían ver al chico en ropa deportiva mientras preparaba algo de cenar, era pollo agridulce con ensalada de atún y huevo, arroz, sopa de miso y de bebida té helado de durazno. Todas estaban encantadas con la comida y se ofrecieron a lavar los platos en agradecimiento a la hospitalidad del chico, luego de un rato, Hajime era la más curiosa de todas y pidió un tour por la casa, a lo que el chico le da risa y las guía.

[En el primer piso tengo la sala, comedor y cocina, 1 baño amplío, 2 habitaciones para para invitados, en el segundo piso tengo un baño, mi habitación con baño privado, mi estudio y dos habitaciones medianas] les explicaba el chico y les mostró primero el primer piso, las habitaciones de invitados tenían una cama doble y dos futones, sumado a un clóset grande, luego de eso subieron al segundo piso y les mostró las habitaciones medianas las cuales tenían camas sencillas, un futón y closet.

[¿Podemos entrar a tú estudio?] preguntó Rin a lo que el chico asiente y les deja entrar, al entrar vieron una habitación totalmente diferente el resto, después de todo había un sofá cama negro grande, un tv de 55" con barra de sonido, varias estanterías con libros de diseño, de dibujo y material de referencia, en otras estanterías tenía materiales de dibujo en caso de que se le acabaran, en una esquina el chico tenía un escritorio personalizado bastante grande, en una parte tenía su pc con dos pantallas especiales para diseño (Benq PD3200U) y un equipo armado por piezas, con una wacom cintiq pro de 24", al lado de este equipo tenía un Mackbook Pro, que suele llevar cuando viaja y una wacom intuos pro mediana, también podían ver en la estantería el material de grabación del chico, cosas como micrófonos de solapa, micrófonos, objetivos, dos drones y 3 cámaras diferentes. También podían ver que al lado del sofá tenía una repisa pequeña con varias fotos de él en el extranjero en eventos de diseño, conferencias que ha dado, fotos de concursos a los que ha ido, trofeos que ha ganado, también en la habitación había cuadros con ilustraciones que otros artistas le han regalado al chico, incluso con la firma de ellos.

[Acá es dónde suelo trabajar, cuando estoy haciendo encargos a parte de los de la empresa, aquí me encargo de esos proyectos freelance o personales que me surgen] explicaba el chico mientras de un minibar sacaba una coca cola. Todas veían asombradas el estudio del chico, luego de un rato vieron las fotos, eran de él en eventos de diseño dónde lo habían invitado, de él con diseñadores que admira, fotos de él dando conferencia, el resto eran certificados de sus estudios o premios que ha ganado.

[Wow] dijeron todas mientras daban un vistazo por toda la habitación. Yun pudo ver que en la pared había fotos de él con anteriores compañeros de trabajo de cuando vivía en el extranjero.

[Wow, son fotos bastante bonitas] dijo Yun mientras veía las fotos y las demás veían las fotos, después de todo había fotos de él, en sus anteriores puestos de trabajo, con sus compañeros, cuando fue a acampar, cuando se hizo su tatuaje, aprovechando el gimnasio de las playas, navidad en París y con sus compañeros de su última empresa en Japón.

[Es bastante genial] dijo Aoba sonrojada mientras veía las fotos del chico haciendo ejercicio y una que le sacaron totalmente concentrado mientras trabajaba en su escritorio y ella veía totalmente sonrojada la foto con una sonrisa muy cálida, pero la única que se dio cuenta de ella viendo las fotos sonrojada mientras sonreía era Hajime.

 _[No me digas que…] pensaba Hajime bastante emocionada._ Y teniendo en cuenta la habitación que seguía, se entusiasmó.

[¡Ahora tú habitación!] dijo ella, a lo que Yun la refutó.

[Eso es algo personal] le dijo la rubia.

[¿Acaso tendrás cosas que no quieres que veamos Ryuuji-kun, ¿podemos buscar tú tesoro?] sonreía Hajime de oreja a oreja, a lo que el chico sin miedo respondió.

[Está bien, pueden ir a buscarlo, igualmente no lo tengo escondido, sólo lo tengo camuflado] le dijo mientras sonreía igual que ella.

[¡NO TIENES TEMOR DE DIOS!] dijeron Aoba y Yun. Luego de eso el chico las guío al segundo piso y abrió la puerta de su habitación y lo que vieron su como el gato de él saltó sobre Aoba y no se alejaba de ella.

[Que lindo, ¿Cómo te llamas pequeño?] dijo Aoba mientras abrazaba al gato y sonreía, en ese momento Ryuuji la miraba sonrojado y sonreía cálidamente y nuevamente se dio cuenta Hajime acompañada de Yun.

[ _¡Oh por Dios!_ ] pensaron las dos. Luego el chico le dijo el nombre.

[Se llama Coockie] le dijo mientras acariciaba la cabeza del gato y todas podían ver lo felices que se veían esos dos, luego de eso el chico les habló.

[Pues esta es mi habitación, sólo tengo mi cama, mangas, novelas, artbooks, figuras, juegos, y el pc en el que trabajo en el manga y las novelas] dijo mientras les enseñaba su habitación.

[¿Estás trabajando en las novelas?, sé que no se puede, pero… ¿podrías mostrarnos algo?] le dijo Momiji a lo que el chico lo pensó un poco.

[No veo porque no, pero por favor, nada de fotos ni comentarios en redes sociales] les dijo mientras se sentaba en su silla y les mostraba las ilustraciones en su tableta (Wacom Cintiq Pro 24") y todas quedaron a gusto con el arte del chico, él tiene un estilo un tanto agresivo en sus ilustraciones (tipo Mitz Vah, ilustrador de TenSura).

[Es una ilustración especial que vendrá con el siguiente tomo, espero les guste]

[Y ya estás haciendo promoción] le dijo Aoba.

[Es un hombre de negocios jajaja] comentó Rin. Luego de eso bajaron al primer piso y se pusieron a jugar videojuegos, más tarde la lavadora sonó y la ropa ya estaba lavada y secada, las chicas se cambiaron y vieron que ya había dejado de llover y eventualmente el chico las llevó hasta la estación más cercana, dejaron a Aoba al final ya que era la que quedaba más cerca de Ryuuji, luego de eso, en el auto sólo iban ellos dos.

[Vives bastante cerca de mi casa, prácticamente somos vecinos] le dijo el chico al ver que ella vive a menos de 6 minutos de su casa.

[Tienes razón, oye Ryuuji-kun… ¿Puedo venir otro día a jugar con Coockie?] le preguntó un poco sonrojada a lo que el chico se sonrojo también.

[Eres bienvenida] le dijo mientras le sonreía y en su cara se veía mucha felicidad. Llegaron a la casa de Aoba y ella se bajó, pero entró rápidamente de nuevo al auto y le dio un beso en la mejilla al chico, dejándolo asombrado.

[Escuché que en el extranjero se despiden así… Nos vemos en el trabajo] le dijo bastante sonrojada mientras entraba en su casa. Él se quedó sentado, procesando lo que acababa de suceder y se apenó demasiado, luego de pensarlo un poco él lo dijo.

[Me gusta Aoba-san] dijo mientras miraba hacia la casa de la chica.


	5. Capítulo 05: me estoy enamorando

**Capítulo 05: me estoy enamorando**

El chico se levantaba de su cama al escuchar su alarma para ir al trabajo, se levanta y se siente un poco pesado, pues aún recordaba en su mejilla la sensación de los labios de su compañera de cabellos morados, acostándose en posición fetal empezó a hablar consigo mismo.

[Me gusta Aoba-san, era algo me negaba a aceptar y a dejar que ocurriera, pero conforme fue pasando el tiempo y más compartía con ella me fui enamorando poco a poco de ella, de su sonrisa, de su mirada, de lo duro que se esfuerza por ser mejor día a día, de su cara cuando está concentrada en el trabajo, de los pucheros que hace cuando Yun-san la molesta… y pensar que un simple beso en la mejilla me sacudiría tanto, movió mi mundo]

[Pero, ¿está bien para mí tener estos sentimientos?, ¿está bien que me haya enamorado de ella?, ¿si no cumplo con las expectativas de ella?, ¿y si soy el único que se siente así?] el chico empezaba a cuestionarse bastante, él nunca se había enamorado de verdad, sólo había tenido gustos que murieron con él, ya que nunca diría sus sentimientos para que aquel hecho no se repitiera de nuevo.

[¿Pero… y si me permito intentarlo una vez más?...]

[Lo intentaré, le diré a Aoba san mis sentimientos, pero cuando sienta que es el momento, por el momento dejaré que el amor que siento por ella crezca lo suficiente.] Y así, después de haberse motivado el chico partió hacia su trabajo, llegó y ya todas sus amigas habían llegado y estaban hablando sobre un artículo de una revista.

[Buenos días] les dijo muy alegre el chico a lo que sus amigas lo saludan y Hajime se alegra de verlo.

[Llegaste en buen momento Ryuuji-kun, necesitamos la opinión de un hombre sobre algo] le dijo con la revista en sus manos, él no entendía mucho de esas cosas así que le dio una oportunidad, Hajime le hizo la pregunta.

[¿Es verdad que todos los chicos les gustan los pechos grandes?] le preguntó directamente y sus amigas lo vieron analizando la pregunta, Aoba lo miraba bastante sonrojada y algo ansiosa por una respuesta mientras jugaba con sus manos y cambiaba la mirada entre él y su pecho que, a pesar de tener 20 años, no había crecido mucho desde la secundaria.

[Mmmmmm, creo que depende de los gustos, tengo amigos que les encantan los pechos grandes, otros que les gustan medianos o moderados, también que les gustan las chicas de pechos pequeños, depende de los gustos de cada uno, aunque creo que eso no importa sí es la chica que te gusta] respondió un poco apenado a lo que Hajime se enojó un poco.

[Pero te estoy preguntando a ti, ¿grandes o pequeños?] lo acorraló.

[Bueno, aunque me da pena decir esto delante de las demás, me gustan más los pechos pequeños, aunque soy más un hombre de traseros y piernas] admitió algo avergonzado. En ese momento Aoba sonreía muy contenta y las únicas que se dieron cuenta fueron Hajime y Yun incluso la vieron suspirar aliviada. Luego Hajime preguntó.

[¿Altas o bajas?]

[Bajas, sería raro encontrar una chica más alta que yo .-.] comentó el chico a lo que todas le dan la razón, ya que él es bastante alto, cuando hablaron de altura Yun, observó detenidamente al chico.

[¿Estás más alto?]

[Sip, crecí dos centímetros, ahora estoy en 1.87, no quiero crecer más] respondió el chico aburrido. Luego Hajime prosiguió con las preguntas.

[Si tu novia no sabe cocinar, ¿qué harías?]

[Mmmmm, le enseñaría a cocinar, cocinar juntos me parece algo bastante romántico]

[¿Me estás entrevistando?, no me digas que te enamoraste de mí, lo siento, pero sólo te veo como una amiga otaku, lo siento] le dijo mientras hacía una reverencia.

[¡No lo pregunto por mí idiota, además a mí me gusta alguien!] lo dijo sin pensar en lo que decía, en ese momento Yun quedó shockeada, Ryuuji se percató de esto y sonríe.

[Interesante…] sonreía maliciosamente y se acercó al oído de Hajime y lo dijo sólo para que ella pudiera escucharlo.

[Es Yun-san quien te gusta] le susurró a lo que la chica se puso bastante roja, las demás se asombraron al ver a Hajime toda roja y bastante torpe.

[Tú… ¡hablaremos en el almuerzo!] le dijo mientras iba al baño a refrescarse el rostro.

[Cómo gustes jajajaja] le respondió mientras se reía.

" _Hajime quiere a alguien" "A ella le gusta alguien" "No puede ser" "Ella es mía" "¿Eh?" "¡Imposible, imposible! Ambas somos chicas"_ Pensaba Yun algo triste, luego de eso la mañana transcurrió con normalidad, llegó la hora del almuerzo y Hajime se llevó al chico sin dudarlo a un restaurante cercano para poder hablar a solas, llegaron, se sentaron, ordenaron algo beber, escogieron lo que van a comer y mientras llegaba la comida, bebían té y empezaban a hablar.

[¿Cuándo te diste cuenta?] le preguntó ella.

[A los 3 días de haber llegado aquí, LoL] le dijo algo divertido.

[¡No puede ser!, ¿Tanto se me nota?]

[Demasiado diría yo, es muy evidente, me impresiona que las demás no se den cuenta, incluida Yun-san] le respondió el chico.

[¿Desde hace cuánto te gusta?]

[Desde hace dos años…] respondió bastante sonrojada mientras jugaba con su bebida.

[Wow, es bastante tiempo, deberías decirle]

[¡Cómo si pudiera! Soy una chica a la que le gusta otra chica, ella debe pensar que es asqueroso] dijo algo triste.

[¿Por qué? Después de todo la quieres a ella, no es asqueroso que quieras a otra mujer Hajime-san, es muy normal] le dijo el chico.

[¿No crees que soy rara o asquerosa?]

[¿Por ser lesbiana? No le veo lo raro o asqueroso, amor es amor y lo que sientes por ella es un amor muy puro e inocente, es algo bastante bonito, además me críe la mayor parte de mi vida en el extranjero, tengo muchos amigos gays y amigas lesbianas, son personas muy geniales y sus parejas son muy buenas personas, incluso acá en Japón tengo dos amigos que tienen novio y 3 amigas que tienen novia]

[Cuentas con todo mi apoyo Hajime-san, incluso puedo decir que ella te corresponde] le dijo el chico dándole ánimos a lo que la chica se levanta, le da un beso en la mejilla y lo abraza mientras llora.

[Gracias Ryuuji-kun, ¡te quiero!] a lo que el chico la abraza y le da palmaditas en la cabeza.

[También te quiero Hajime-san] luego de eso empezaron a comer. Lo que no contaban es que unas chicas de pelo morado y rubio los expiaban por la ventana dejándolas asombradas por lo que vieron, aunque no podían oír la conversación.

Mientras los chicos comían, Hajime le preguntó al chico.

[¿Te gusta alguien de la empresa?] preguntó mientras comía a lo que él se atora y después asiente sonrojado.

[¡Oh por Dios!, ¿Quién? ¿Hifumi-senpai? ¿Momiji-chan? ¿Rin-san? ¿Aoba-chan?] empezó a nombrar a sus compañeras.

[Es Aoba-san, me gusta ella…]

[¡Lo sabía!] respondió orgullosa.

[¿Fue en mi casa verdad?] preguntó el chico a lo que ella asiente.

[Todas nos dimos cuenta de cómo se te iluminan los ojos cuando estás con ella, Aoba-chan se sacó la lotería]

[¿Disculpa?] respondió un poco incrédulo.

[Eres un chico bastante guapo, sexy, trabajador, eres muy profesional en tu trabajo, sabes a dónde quieres llegar, tienes bastante madurez a tu edad, eres muy respetuoso, caballeroso, amable y amigable, Aoba-chan se sacó el premio mayor, un buen hombre se fijó en ella] le dijo sinceramente mientras le sonreía.

[¿Eso ves en mí?] le preguntó bastante avergonzado a lo que ella de nuevo asiente.

[No sé qué habrá sucedido antes, pero eres un chico que vale la pena conocer, no sé cómo no eras popular en el instituto]

[Hajime-san, te veo como una gran amiga, así que puedo contarte sobre eso, sólo lo saben mis abuelos y Haru, pero te lo diré] comentó el chico y después empezó a hablarle sobre su vida escolar desde secundaria a instituto y todo lo que pasó y desencadenó al Ryuuji que ellas conocen, después de unos 10 minutos él había terminado.

[Y eso fue lo que pasó] dijo mientras terminaba de comer.

[No sé qué decir, me quedé sin palabras, pasaste por mucho Ryuuji-kun, pero todo eso forjaron en el excelente hombre que eres, forjaron tu carácter, no te preocupes por eso, estoy segura que Aoba-chan no le importará eso, ella no juzga a las personas por su pasado] le dijo amablemente la chica.

[Gracias Hajime-san] le sonríe amablemente. Afuera del restaurante Aoba y Yun se iban hablando entre ellas.

[¿De qué habrán hablado hace poco? Hajime-san se veía bastante preocupada] comentó Aoba.

[Ella lo abrazó y le dio un be-beso en la mejilla y él le dio palmaditas en la cabeza, ¡eso no puede ser! ¡ella es mía!] dijo Yun bastante celosa asustando a Aoba-chan.

[¡¿Te gusta Hajime-san?!] le dijo Aoba a lo que Yun, bastante roja, asintió.

[¡¿De verdad?! No me lo esperaba…]

[O se supone que eso debería decir, se te nota bastante, aunque Hajime-san y las demás no se dan cuenta] comentó Aoba.

[Aoba-chan, ¿Cuándo te diste cuenta?]

[Mmmm, tenía mis sospechas, pero lo confirmé el día en los que le diste esos boletos y ella te abrazó, tú reacción me lo dejó claro]

[Desde hace tanto…]

[Aoba-chan…]

[¿Sí?]

[Responde con sinceridad, ¿no crees que sea asquerosa por haberme enamorado de otra mujer, por ser lesbiana?] le preguntó bastante triste mientras desviaba la mirada.

[No lo creo, lo veo bastante normal, además amor es amor, también tengo una prima que es lesbiana, ella y su novia ya llevan 4 años juntas, hacen muy buena pareja, se aman y se complementan bastante bien]

[Además, ¿Qué importa lo que opinen los demás? ¡Es tú vida! Tú amas a Hajime-san, puedo decir por lo que veo que es un amor bastante puro y honesto, dile lo que sientes, tienes todo mi apoyo Yun-san] le dijo la chica mientras la miraba directamente a los ojos, a lo que Yun le abraza mientras llora, al fin pudo decirle a alguien que amaba a otra mujer y esa persona no la juzgó.

[Gracias Aoba-chan] le dijo mientras terminaba su abrazo.


	6. Capítulo 06: no te metas con mis amigas

**Capítulo 06: no te metas con mis amigas.**

Ya había pasado aproximadamente 1 mes desde la charla de Ryuuji con Hajime y el día de hoy el equipo de personajes se encontraba en una cafetería, era sábado por la tarde y seguían trabajando, Rin-san les dio permiso de 1 hora para ir a descansar un rato y beber algo. El grupo había ido a una cafetería que le gustaba a Yun, era una cafetería al aire libre famosa en la ciudad, era una marca local con varias franquicias por casi todo el país, Ryuuji había regresado del baño y se dirigió al mostrador dónde una barista lo atendió.

[Buenas tardes caballero, ¿Qué desea el día de hoy?] le dijo la joven.

[Me gustaría un Caffe Vanilla Frappuccino con nueces por favor] le dijo su orden a la chica.

[Con mucho gusto] le dijo la chica y al pasar de unos minutos lo llamó. Mientras la chica tomaba el marcador para decorar el agarre de la bebida, el chico le habló a la chica.

[Disculpa, ¿pero eres Saotome Eriri?] le dijo a lo que la chica algo asombrada asintió.

[Hace tiempo no te veía Saotome-san, ¿no me recuerdas?] le dijo el chico a lo que ella intentaba recordar, cuando ella vio el carnet del muchacho que colgaba de su cuello, ella quedó impactada.

[¡Sakakibara-kun!, ¿eres de la secundaria Kusumoto, de la división de artes?] le dijo la chica a lo que él asiente.

[¡No puede ser! Estás muy cambiado, antes eras un gordo asqueroso, pero mírate ahora, eres muy guapo] le dijo lo chica, cuando cayó en cuenta.

[Disculpa lo último, solía molestarte con los demás por eso…] se disculpó la chica al recordar el bullying que ella y sus amigos le hacían al chico en aquella época.

[No te preocupes por eso Saotome-san, pasado es pasado, ¿cuánto es por la bebida?]

[Gracias, son 245 yenes, ¿deseas pagar en efectivo o tarjeta?]

[Tarjeta] le respondió el chico mientras acercaba su tarjeta al lector, la chica en agradecimiento le escribió su nombre en letra occidental y lo adornó con un dragón a lo que el chico agradeció.

[Sakakibara-kun, ¿podemos hablar otro día y ponernos al día?]

[Claro] dijo el chico mientras le daba su tarjeta personal, luego de eso el chico fue llamado por cierta chica de pelo morado que estaba sentada con las demás.

[¡Ryuuji-kun!] le llamó Aoba a lo lejos acompañada de las demás, en ese momento Saotome se dio cuenta de que el chico venía con sus compañeras de trabajo, todas muy hermosas admitió ella. Luego de eso el chico llegó con sus compañeras y Hajime le preguntó por la chica.

[¿Conoces a la barista?]

[Sí, estudié con ella en la secundaria, ha cambiado bastante] respondió el chico indiferente mientras disfrutaba su bebida, mientras reían y discutían sobre su cronograma de trabajo llegaron 3 chicos en moto, se parquearon delante de la cafetería, entraron y uno de ellos identificó a Ryuuji.

[Vaya vaya, pero si no es otro que el dragón gordo, ¿cómo vas gordo? Veo que la vida te ha tratado bastante bien friki de mierda] le dijo el rubio acompañado de sus amigos que al parecer también conocían a Ryuuji, las demás no les gustó la forma en la que se referían a su amigo, pero vieron a Ryuuji bastante tranquilo.

[Buenas tardes Matoba-san, Yamato-san, Kusumoto-san, me alegra verlos bien] les dijo mientras les sonreía cosa que enojó a los demás.

[Veo que sigues igual de tranquilo pedazo de mierda, ¿no estás muy creído por lo que eres ahora? Antes no eras nadie] le dijo Yamato.

[No eras más que un puto gordo adicto al anime en la secundaria, no te creas mucho perra] le dijo Kusumoto.

[Veo que estás acompañado de varias bellezas, oigan hermosas, deberían dejar a este perdedor y venir con nosotros la pasaran bien] dijo Matoba poniendo su mano en el hombro de Hajime a lo que ella simplemente lo manotea y dice.

[Lo siento, pero estamos en compañía de **un hombre más interesante** en este momento] le dijo indiferente haciendo que las demás personas se burlaran de él, en ese momento Matoba se enojó e iba a agarrar a la chica a la fuerza, pero Ryuuji puso su brazo izquierdo y Kusumoto le arrojó su bebida en la cabeza.

[Oye hijo de perra, conmigo te puedes meter todo lo que quieras, no te metas con mis amigas o te mato] le dijo Ryuuji bastante enojado con una mirada bastante feroz. En ese momento sus amigas lo veían impactadas, ya que él suele ser bastante tranquilo. En ese momento Yamato intentó golpearlo, pero Ryuuji se soltó del agarre de Matoba y lo agarro de la camisa y lo arrojó a la calle. Luego de eso la pelea se trasladó a la calle y no duró mucho, Ryuuji los hizo mierda en dos minutos, dejó a Kusumoto inconsciente, a Yamato con el labio inferior reventado, moretones en la cara la nariz rota y al parecer unas costillas rotas, a Matoba lo molió a golpes de tal forma que Matoba lloraba mientras le pedía perdón, lo que simplemente el chico le dice.

[Te vuelves a meter con mis amigas y te juro que te rompo las putas piernas, ¿do you understand?] le dijo a lo que simplemente le dio un puñetazo en la cara a Matoba y luego los 3 chicos se fueron en sus motos, manejaban como podían. Los demás vieron como el chico les dio una paliza a los otros 3, incluso Saotome salió a ver qué pasaba y vio como Ryuuji estaba barriendo el suelo con ellos a lo que Ryuuji simplemente les levantó el dedo medio y dijo.

[Putos cobardes, muy débiles, no sirven de calentamiento] dijo mientras se limpiaba su ropa con un pañuelo.

[Esos idiotas no aprenden] dijo Saotome decepcionada.

[Sakakibara-kun es un chico bastante tranquilo, puedes molestarlo todo lo que quieras, pero te llegas a meter con personas que son importantes para él y lo pagarás caro, en secundaria hizo un alboroto de los gordos, él y Sakuranomiya eran lo más tranquilos hasta que un día explotaron y mandaron a todos sus acosadores al hospital, tiene sentido, esos dos entrenan karate desde pequeños, se los juro esos dos enojados no conocen límites, no se detienen hasta romperle unos cuántos huesos a los que les hagan enojar] les comentó Saotome a las demás ya que la estaban observando y se dieron cuenta de que ella era la excompañera con la que él estaba hablando.

[¿Por qué molestaban a Ryuuji-kun?] preguntó Aoba bastante triste.

[Porque es un otaku, simplemente lo molestaban con eso, bueno… molestábamos, me incluyo, hasta que Sakuranomiya me dio una paliza que nunca olvidaré] comentó la chica algo triste al recordar todo lo que ellos les hacían a esos dos, cosa que las demás vieron y se dieron cuenta de que ella estaba muy arrepentida por lo que había hecho en el pasado.

[Además, Sakakibara es un chico bien orgulloso, sabe lo que vale, lo que puede lograr, lo que es como hombre, como persona y profesional, sabe que es mejor que esos idiotas, que está en un nivel diferente] comentaba ella a lo que las demás, en su mente asentían mientras sonreían, ellas están muy orgullosas de su compañero, es un hombre que vale la pena.

[Disculpen por eso] dijo Ryuuji en la entrada a todos los demás que habían visto aquella escena mientras hacía una reverencia.

[No fue para tanto, esta vez te contuviste bastante] le dijo Saotome.

[¿Tú crees?]

[Por mucho unas costillas rotas, eso se cura en unos meses] le dijo la chica mientras se ríe, luego de eso, el chico se acercó a las demás.

[Les pido disculpas por haberlas hecho ver mi peor conducta, estoy bastante apenado] dijo formalmente mientras hacía una reverencia.

[No te preocupes por eso, estamos bien Ryuuji-kun, pero me sorprende que seas tan fuerte] le dijo Yun.

[¿Desde qué edad entrenas karate?] le preguntó Rin.

[Desde los 6 años, mis abuelos me educaron estrictamente, lo cual les agradezco desde el fondo de mi corazón] dijo orgulloso de sus abuelos. Ellas lo vieron sonreír muy feliz al hablar de sus abuelos, no ven una persona arrogante, él puede ser mejor que muchas personas, que ha logrado más que otros a su edad, pero es un chico bastante humilde, bastante tímido, muy respetuoso y amable con todos. Luego de eso terminaron sus bebidas y se dirigieron al trabajo.

El día siguiente era sábado y Aoba saldría con su madre a hacer unas compras, pero se toparía con Ryuuji.


	7. Capítulo 07: es un buen chico

**Capítulo 07: es un buen chico.**

[Aoba, se nos hace tarde] le dijo su madre mientras se ponía sus zapatos. A lo que la chica aparece bajando las escaleras y se pone sus zapatos y sale con su madre.

Tomaron el tren, luego caminaron un rato y llegaron al centro comercial, compraron algo de ropa y otras cosas que necesitaban, luego de eso se dieron cuenta de la hora y ya eran pasadas la 1 de la tarde, mientras buscaban un restaurante, vieron que, en uno, había bastante gente tomando fotos, se acercaron a mirar que pasaba y vieron a un chico con una más cara de gas mientras terminaba de hacer un mural, el chico terminó y en una esquina de la pared, puso su firma en pequeño el cuál era una forma de llama con SR en el medio, la gente le aplaudía y tomaban fotos del mural del chico, la duela del restaurante estaba entre la multitud con una cámara tomando fotos al chico.

[Que increíble mural] comentó la mamá de Aoba al ver el trabajo del chico.

[Es un trabajo muy bonito]. Luego de eso la dueña del local se acercó al chico.

[Gracias Ryuuji, te lo agradezco] dijo mientras le daba un abrazo. [Tu trabajo es increíble como siempre] agregó la mujer, Aoba reconoció ese nombre a lo que abrió los ojos como platos al escucharlo y al ver la mujer darle un abrazo al chico.

[El gusto es mío Marika-san, después de todo me gusta tú comida] dijo el chico mientras se quitaba la máscara y guantes.

[Pero abriste un nuevo restaurante, agradezco que hayas confiado en mí para diseñar toda la imagen del restaurante, incluso me permitiste hacer un mural] comentó agradecido.

[Eres un diseñador e ilustrador muy bueno, además soy una vieja amiga de tu madre, te conozco desde que eras un bebé y hacías garabatos en mi cocina] le dijo mientras se reía.

[¿Ryuuji-kun?] dijo Aoba acompañada de su madre.

[¿Aoba-san?] dijo el chico al voltear su cabeza en dirección dónde fue llamado y pudo verla a ella con un conjunto casual muy bonito y en sandalias, estaba hermosa pensaba él. La chica y su madre se acercaron y saludaron al chico.

[Buenas tardes] dijeron ambas al tiempo a lo que Ryuuji y Marika respondieron igual con una reverencia.

[Que coincidencia encontrarte por aquí, ¿estás trabajando?]

[Sip, Marika-san me ofreció este contrato y no me iba a negar] le respondió el chico mientras presentaba a la mujer.

[Ella es Fujisaki Marika-san, es una gran amiga de mi madre, es la dueña de este restaurante.] a lo que la mujer hizo una reverencia y dijo _el gusto es mío._

[Soy Suzukaze Aoba, soy compañera de trabajo de Ryuuji-kun, el día de hoy vengo acompañada de mi madre] dijo Aoba mientras ella y su madre hacían una reverencia.

[¡¿Es tú madre?!] dijeron Ryuuji y Marika asombrados.

[Se ve muy joven, creí que era tú hermana mayor] comentó el chico al ver a la mamá de su amiga, cosa que Aoba le enojó un poco ya que sentía que había perdido contra su madre.

[Ara Ara, gracias por el cumplido Ryuuji-kun, espero que mi hija no te de problemas en el trabajo]

[Por supuesto que no, Aoba-san es una senpai muy confiable y agradable, siempre estoy al cuidado de ella] dijo formalmente mientras se inclinaba un poco.

[Ya que estamos en esto, Suzukaze-san, Ryuuji-kun, les invito el almuerzo, va por la casa] les dijo Marika.

[No podemos aceptar eso, me da un poco de pena] comentó la madre de Aoba.

[No se preocupen, Aoba-chan es compañera de Ryuu-kun, cuida de mi pequeño en el trabajo, acepten por favor] les dijo mientras la mujer y su hija se miraban entre ellas.

[Ella no acepta un no como respuesta, además la comida de Marika-san es muy deliciosa, se los aseguro] dijo el chico mientras levantaba su pulgar a lo que la mujer y su hija accedieron y los tres se sentaron juntos, luego de eso el chico se presentó a la madre de su amiga.

[Ahora permítame presentarme formalmente, soy Sakakibara Ryuuji, trabajo en Eagle Jump en el equipo de personajes con Aoba-san, un gusto conocerla, su hija me ha ayudado mucho en el trabajo] se presentó formalmente el chico mientras le daba su tarjeta de la empresa.

[Ara, que chico más educado, el gusto es mío Sakakibara-kun, gracias por cuidar de Aoba] le dijo su madre, en ese momento Aoba estaba muy apenada, él era muy respetuoso con su madre mientras hablaba muy bien de ella en el trabajo y ella recordaba la vez que lo quemó con el té, tenía sentimientos encontrados.

[Trabajas con mi hija, pero hoy estás haciendo un mural, veo que el arte está contigo]

[Muchas gracias por eso, aparte de videojuegos, soy diseñador, ilustrador y muralista, es algo que hago independientemente de mi trabajo en Eagle Jump] comentó el chico.

[Es verdad, eso lo comentaste el día que te presentaste, pero es la primera vez que te veo trabajar en un mural] le dijo la chica de ojos morados.

[He hecho pocos murales en Japón, he hecho más en Los Ángeles] le comentó el chico a lo que la madre de la chica se asombró.

[¿Has salido del país?]

[Sí señora, he estado en Estados Unidos, Canadá, Francia, Inglaterra, Alemania y Noruega] comentó el chico dejando asombradas a las dos.

[¿Pero no tuviste problemas con los idiomas?]

[No señora, soy mitad británico, así que el inglés y francés no son un inconveniente para mí] respondió humildemente.

[¡Vaya!, siendo tan joven y has viajado tanto]

[Lo sé mamá, es increíble] dijo Aoba mientras sonreía al ver a su compañero, en ese momento la señora se dio cuenta de la mirada cargada de amor que su hija le dedicaba al chico y como el modestamente rechazaba ese comentario mientras le dedicaba la misma mirada a su hija.

" _Ooh, así que es así, bien por ti Aoba, pero esfuérzate que es un chipo muy atractivo"_ pensaba la madre de Aoba al darse cuenta de los sentimientos de los chicos, luego de eso ella recordó cuando su hija le dijo que un compañero del trabajo la llevaría a casa en su auto el día que hubo un tifón y vio cómo su hija se devolvía al auto y se despedía de un beso en la mejilla y oía lo que ella decía.

[Ya recuerdo, Sakakibara-kun gracias por haber traído a mi hija el día del tifón, te lo agradezco mucho] dijo mientras se inclinaba.

[No se preocupe por eso, el placer es todo mío, además no podía dejar que una chica se fuera sola a casa en pleno tifón] dijo el chico a lo que la mamá se ríe y Aoba se apena, llegó la comida, disfrutaron sus platos y luego Aoba se dirigía al baño, cuando su hija se fue ella al fin pudo hablar en serio con el chico.

[Sakakibara-kun, ¿te puedo preguntar algo?]

[Claro, con gusto]

[¿Te gusta mi hija?] le dijo la mujer a lo que el chico se atora y se pone bastante rojo.

[Esto… este… como le digo esto…] estaba bastante apenado para responder, la mujer le dio un poco de risa su reacción cosa que lo hizo apenarse un poco, luego respiró profundo y la miró a los ojos.

[Sí señora, me gusta mucho su hija, me gusta Aoba-san] le dijo directamente a lo que la mujer sonríe y le pregunta.

[¿Qué tanto la amas?]

[Lo suficiente para querer estar toda mi vida con ella] le dijo directamente y ella pudo verlo sonrojado, pero muy decidido, él ama a su hija.

[Jaja, me hiciste acordar cuando mi marido les dijo lo mismo a mis padres] comentó la mujer mientras se reía al recordar ese día.

[Ryuuji-kun, Aoba me ha contado mucho sobre ti, se le iluminan los ojos cuando habla de ti, mi marido se dio cuenta que su pequeña ya creció, por lo que puedo ver en ti es que eres un hombre muy capaz, decidido y trabajador, eso me gusta de ti, eres un buen chico, tienes mi permiso para estar con mi hija] le dijo a lo que él se apenó más.

[Se está adelantando un poco señora, no creo que Aoba-san me vea de la misma forma]

[Te aseguro que estás equivocado, conozco muy bien a mi hija, si de verdad la amas, ve por ella] le dijo.

[Por favor cuida de mi hija de ahora en adelante, yerno-kun] le dijo mientras le sonreía a lo que él, bastante apenado le respondió.

[El gusto es mío Oka-san, por favor cuiden de mí] dijo bastante apenado, luego de eso llegó Aoba y vio a su madre hablando con el chico.

[¿De qué hablan?] dijo uniéndose a la conversación.

[Sólo estaba conociendo un poco más a Sakakibara-kun, por cierto, debemos irnos o no llegaremos a tiempo para la cena] dijo la mujer a lo que Aoba cayó en cuenta.

[Lo siento Ryuuji-kun, debemos irnos, fue muy divertido almorzar contigo, nos vemos en el trabajo] dijo ella mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla, él le respondió igual.

[Nos vemos en el trabajo] dijo mientras se despedía con la mano y Marika-san lo molestaba un poco. La señora Suzukaze se impresionó al ver eso y cuando salió le comentó eso a su hija.

[¿Y eso fue?] le dijo a lo que Aoba se apenó, después de todo cayó en cuenta de lo que hizo en un lugar público en frene de su madre.

[Eso… esto… así se saludan y despiden en el extranjero… así que pensé que Ryuuji-kun estaría más acostumbrado a eso… sí eso…] respondió apenada.

[Así que por eso hiciste lo mismo cuando te trajo en su auto] comentó divertida a lo que Aoba se apenó.

[¡¿Viste eso?!] respondió apenada.

[Lo vi y oí todo desde el segundo piso] comentó a lo que ella se apenó más.

[¿Él es el chico que te gusta verdad? Quieres estar con él] le dijo a lo que ella se apenó aún más, luego ella asintió.

[Jaja, mi pequeña creció] dijo mientras la abrazaba.

[Ryuuji-kun es un buen chico, tiene mi aprobación] le dijo su mamá.

[¡¿Qué hablaste con él?!]

[Lo necesario para conocer a mi futuro yerno] le dijo mientras le sonríe.

[Además, es un buen chico, ¿cierto?] le dijo mientras le sonreía en aprobación a lo que ella siente por él. En ese momento Aoba sonríe desde el fondo de su corazón.

[¡Es el mejor!] le respondió muy contenta a lo que la mujer abraza a su hija, se miran a los ojos y se ríen.

[Vamos a casa, hoy cenaremos tu favorito] le dijo mientras se reía.

" _Cariño, nuestra pequeña ya maduró"_ pensaba la mujer muy contenta al ver que el amor de su hija y primer amor era corresponido.


	8. Capítulo 08: Te amo

**Capítulo 08: Te amo.**

El equipo de personajes ha tenido dos semanas intensas de trabajo, después de todo el lanzamiento de Fairies Story Zero aún no ha sido anunciado y quieren tener una muestra preparada según lo establecido en el cronograma de trabajo, ya todos habían acabado lo suyo a excepción de Ryuuji y Aoba, los cuáles seguían trabajando, las demás ya se habían ido a sus casas y sólo quedaban ellos dos solos, estaban a tope de trabajo, tenían sus escritorios llenos de documentos, bocetos con correcciones, latas de Red Bull y café, se veían agotados, a eso de las 12:30 cada uno fue a cambiarse de ropa al baño y se pusieron ropas cómodas para trabajar o su pijama. En el momento en el que Ryuuji vio a Aoba vestida con un kigurumi de panda, quedó encantado, se veía demasiado linda y tierna, como un pequeño animalito, en cambio Aoba estaba muy contenta con su vista, después de todo el chico llevaba un conjunto deportivo haciendo que sus músculos se marcaran, ella disfrutaba de la vista, se sentaron de nuevo y siguieron trabajando.

[¿Quieres café?]

[Gracias Ryuuji-kun, por favor]

El chico salió de su cubículo, fue a la cocina que tenían en la oficia y preparó una taza entera de café bien cargado, lo sirvió en los pocillos de cada uno, los puso en una bandeja y sacó unas galletas que una clienta le había regalado, puso todo en una bandeja y volvió con su compañera.

[Hagamos una pausa de 10 minutos, estamos agotados] le dijo mientras se sentaba y sacaba de debajo del escritorio de Yun el pequeño mesón que siempre usan a la hora de la merienda.

[Estas galletas son deliciosas, ¿de dónde son?] le preguntó Aoba mientras comía de las galletas muy contenta.

[Son de una clienta que tiene una empresa de comida vegana, me las obsequió por haberles hecho una publicidad, son bastante buenas] respondió mientras comía muy contento con su compañera mientras hablaban de cosas triviales, terminaron de comer y se recostaron un rato en sus sillas y el chico veía que Aoba se estiraba mucho, ya que sentía dolor de espalda, llevaban todo el día trabajando sin parar, así que el chico se ofreció a darle un masaje de hombros, cuello y espalda baja a lo que la chica agradeció y el chico le hizo un masaje y la chica se sentía recuperada.

[Gracias por eso Ryuuji-kun, ya me siento mejor] le dijo mientras le sonreía, y así, después de haber trabajado duro, les dieron las 2:35 de la madrugada, habían terminado todo lo que era pendiente e importante y se alistaban para dormir, apagaron los computadores, apagaron las luces y sacaron sus sacos de dormir, el del chico era bastante grande, para dos personas.

[Es un saco muy grande]

[Sí, Haru se llevó el mío ayer cuando estuvo en mi casa, no sé en qué momento lo sacó, pero este es buen saco de dormir] dijo él mientras se quitaba sus lentes y los ponía en su estuche que tenía en el escritorio con su teléfono, el cual estaba cargando, se acostaron a dormir algo retirados el uno del otro, después de todo estaban durmiendo juntos en el trabajo y estaban algo apenados.

[Buenas noches] se dijeron el uno al otro y se durmieron, pero no pudieron dormir mucho, ya que empezó a llover fuertemente y un relámpago cayo en el techo del edificio de al lado, lo cual despertó y asustó a los chicos, más que todo a Aoba.

[¡Whuaaaaa!] gritó asustada Aoba.

[Whaooo, cayó al lado] dijo el chico al ver hacia la ventana.

[¿Estás bien Aoba-san?] le dijo el chico mientras la miraba, en ese momento Aoba quedó prendada por lo que veía, el chico tenía su pelo todo despeinado, no tenía sus lentes puestos y se veían sus ojeras, a pesar de estar lloviendo a cántaros afuera, el chico era iluminado gentilmente por la luz de la luna, era una escena que cautivó a la chica.

[¿Aoba-san?]

[¡Sí! Ya estoy bi- ¡Whuaaaa!] dijo ella mientras se asustaba ya que cayó otro relámpago bastante cerca, ella temblaba un poco a lo que el chico simplemente la agarró de las manos y le dijo que todo estaba bien.

[¿Puedo dormir a tú lado?] le dijo la chica algo apenada, a lo que él se sonroja y le responde con una sonrisa, se acomodaron uno al lado del otro, en sus respectivas bolsas de dormir, lo que Ryuuji no sabía es que Aoba se mueve mucho al dormir, cuando sintió que algo cayó adentro de su bolsa de dormir, no le prestó mucha atención y simplemente abrazo lo que tenía al lado, Aoba, la cual estaba entre dormida se había metido en la bolsa de dormir del chico y estaba siendo abrazada por él, ella se arrunchó junto a él y dormían en cucharita mientras estaban abrazados, podían sentir el calor del otro y se sentían seguros, cayeron profundamente dormidos.

A la mañana siguiente debían levantarse alrededor de las 7 en punto, ya que el equipo de personajes tenía bastante trabajo y habían quedado en empezar todos de nuevo a las 7:15, la pareja no se despertó.

[Espero que Aoba-chan y Ryuuji-kun hayan podido descansar algo, ayer estaban que echaban fuego] comentó Hajime mientras se estiraba acompañada de las demás, entraron y vieron las luces apagadas, Momiji chan las encendió y cuando fueron al cubículo todas se sonrojaron por lo que veían, después de todo Aoba y Ryuuji estaban durmiendo juntos y Aoba usaba el brazo derecho del chico como almohada y estaba aferrada a él con su pierna derecha encima de las de él, en cambio él aferraba a la chica a él con su brazo izquierdo mientras dormían plácidamente, las demás veían todo esto muy sonrojadas, pero con una vista muy cálida, a pesar de que eran los más jóvenes, habían trabajado hasta el agotamiento, Hajime no lo dudó ni 2 segundos y les tomó una foto juntos, luego de eso, usó su báculo mágico y sonó la grabación.

[¡Requiem Shooooot!] el ruido despertó a los jóvenes que dormían, del susto no se dieron cuenta que estaban abrazados y seguían desorientados.

[¿Qué?, ¿cómo?, ¿cuándo?, ¿dónde estoy?] dijeron al mismo tiempo mientras se seguían abrazando. Al ver a sus compañeras simplemente dijeron _buenos días…_

Lo que no sabían es que seguían abrazados.

[¿Buenos días, veo que durmieron bien juntos pareja de tórtolos] les dijo Yun, a lo que los chicos se miraron.

[Buenos días Ryuuji-kun] le dijo algo más despierta.

[Buenos días Aoba-san] le dijo algo más despierto, luego de mirarse el uno al otro un rato, ver a las demás, volver a verse, volver a ver el lugar en dónde estaban y ver hacía sus manos se dieron cuenta de que estaban sentados en el saco de dormir del chico, agarrados de las manos, 5 segundos después se despertaron totalmente algo asustados.

[¡¿QUÉ ESTOY HACIENDO EN EL SACO DE DORMIR DE RYUUJI-KUN]

[¡¿PORQUÉ AOBA-SAN ESTÁ EN MI SACO DE DORMIR?, ¿QUE PASÓ?]

Luego de ver bien, se dieron cuenta que el saco de dormir de Aoba estaba al lado, abierto y que el del chico también lo estaba, al parecer Aoba se había metido al saco de dormir del chico mientras estaba dormida. En ese momento ambos recordaron todo lo que hicieron medio dormidos y se pusieron rojos, se tapaban la cara y evitaban ver al otro mientras decían lo siento.

[Juro que puedo ver humo saliendo de la cabeza de ambos] comentó Momiji mientras se frotaba los ojos a lo que las demás asintieron entendiendo el sentimiento. Luego de eso la pareja se miró, estaban sonrojados, sonrieron y les dio risa, luego de eso cada uno fue a las duchas en la empresa.

Mientras el chico se estaba quitando la ropa para darse una ducha, podía sentir el olor de ella impregnado en su ropa, incluso el olor del pelo de la chica, en ese momento él se sonrojó bastante.

" _No soy un pervertido que se excita por sentir el olor corporal y del pelo de la chica que le gusta. Bueno… creo, me excita un poco"_ el chico tenía un debate interno mientras se duchaba.

" _Pero la sensación de su pequeña figura en mis brazos, el olor de su pelo, el calor de su cuerpo, el cómo me sentía siendo abrazado por ella, es algo que no puedo olvidar, dios… me enamoré perdidamente de Aoba-san, quiero ir y gritarle estos sentimientos"_ dijo el chico para sí mismo mientras seguí bañándose, en cambio, una pequeña chica de pelo morado, ya se había quitado su kigurumi.

" _¡Eso fue muy vergonzoso! Olvidé que suelo caminar entre dormida, pero… ¡meterme en el saco de dormir del chico que me gusta y dormir con él en el trabajo! Me siento tan apenada…"_ dijo Aoba mientras se apenaba bastante que se tapaba el rostro con su kigurumi, en ese momento ella sintió el olor de Ryuuji en su ropa, en ese momento ella miraba bastante sonrojada aquel kigurumi y vuelve a olerlo y sentía como su corazón se sacudía, era una sensación bastante nueva para ella.

" _Este es… el olor de Ryuuji-kun, el olor del chico que amo, me siento segura, siento como sí él me estuviera abrazando de nuevo entre sus fuertes brazos, aunque su agarre es muy amable y delicado, me siento segura con él, también excitada… ¡QUE ESTOY PENSANDO!"_ pensaba la chica mientras abría la llave de la ducha y el agua caliente empezaba a caer por su cuerpo.

" _Aunque nunca me he excitado, así que no tengo ni idea de lo que es estarlo"_ pensaba la chica algo confusa, ya que es una sensación bastante nueva que la está invadiendo.

[Quiero decirle lo que siento…] dijo ella mientras se duchaba.

[Pero esperaré un poco más] agregó mientras sonreía, luego de terminar su baño se cambió a su habitual traje de trabajo, el chico usaba ropa casual cuando salió de la ducha, no se toparon en el camino, mientras ambos caminaban, recibieron un mensaje de Hajime, al momento de verlo, desde el cubículo del equipo de personajes escucharon el grito de un chico y una chica.

[¡HA-JI-ME-SAAAAAAANNNNNNN!] el grito se escuchó en todo el piso, mientras que la nombrada sólo podía reírse a carcajadas mientras se agarraba el estómago, después de todo les envío la foto de ellos durmiendo, con un mensaje que decía.

 _Hagan eso en su casa idiotas_

Al día siguiente por la tarde, después del almuerzo todos estaban trabajando, Aoba y Ryuuji estaban más sueltos de trabajo, el chico podía ver como su compañera sudaba un poco a pesar de que el aire acondicionado estaba a unos cómodos 20° grados, sus mejillas coloradas y su vista algo perdida.

[¿Estás bien Aoba-san?]

[¿Eh?... claro que sí Ryuuji-kun] dijo la chica mientras se paraba.

[Sólo necesito un poco de café…] dijo ella mientras caía al suelo y en ese momento Ryuuji la agarró en brazos.

[¡Aoba-san!] dijo Ryuuji al verla respirar pesadamente, el chico comprobó su fiebre al juntar sus frentes y ella estaba ardiendo en fiebre.

[Rin-san, ¿puedo ausentarme del trabajo por lo que queda del día? Llevaré a Aoba-san a su casa] hizo una petición formal el chico.

[Claro Ryuuji-kun, tú y Aoba-chan están algo libres de trabajo, es mínimo lo que ambos deben hacer, han cumplido con lo programado] le dijo Rin.

[Sí algo se presenta avísenme, trabajaré desde mi tablet] les dijo el chico mientras levantaba a Aoba cual princesa, tomaba su bolso y el de ella y salía de la oficina, Hajime fue con ellos para ayudarlos, una vez llegaron al parqueadero de la empresa, el chico le pasó las llaves a Hajime, abrieron la puerta del copiloto, acomodaron a Aoba la cuál iba recostada, el chico le puso el cinturón de seguridad, en los asientos de atrás iban los bolsos de ambos y salieron manejando para la casa de Aoba, en el transcurso del camino, Ryuuji pidió unas cosas a una farmacia cercana desde su celular y pidió que se lo llevaran a la dirección de la casa de Aoba, una vez llegaron a la casa de la chica, ella se había despertado.

[¿Mi… casa?] dijo ella algo desorientada.

[Sí, estamos en tu casa, ¿hay alguien en casa?] le preguntó el chico.

[No, papá está… en un viaje de negocios, mamá está cuidando a la hija de una amiga de ella] respondió la chica, en ese momento el chico se debatía sí debía entrar o no, pero no podía dejar así a su amiga.

[Aoba-san… ¿dónde están las llaves de casa?]

[¿Eh?... en el bolsillo derecho de mi falda] dijo la chica y el con cuidado metió la mano en el bolsillo de su falda y sacó las llavez, las cuales tenían un key chan de Rimuru, esto le causó gracia al chico, entró a la casa, cerró la puerta, dijo _con permiso,_ se quitó los zapatos, y le preguntó a Aoba por su habitación.

[En el… segundo piso, es la primera puerta]

El chico subió las escaleras con cuidado mientras llevaba a Aoba en brazos, con cuidado entró a la habitación de la chica, una habitación bastante bonita y femenina pensó él, la recostó en la cama, bajó a la cocina, trajo una vasija con agua y hielo y una toalla pequeña, recostó a Aoba en la cama, le quitó las medias y el saco de su traje, luego puso compresas de agua fría, luego de eso llegó el encargo del chico, volvió a subir y le dejó una botella de agua deportiva, unos medicamentos y una nota, en ese momento ella se despierta.

[¿Mi habitación?] dijo ella al despertarse y encontrarse en su cama, al ver al lado pudo ver a un chico revisando un termómetro, cuando él se dio cuenta de que ella había despertado le habló algo preocupado.

[Aoba-san, ¿estás bien, te sientes mejor? Te desmayaste en el trabajo y te traje a tu casa.] le dijo bastante preocupado.

[Ya recuerdo… gracias por traerme Ryuuji-kun, puedes irte si gustas…] dijo ella tratando de levantarse, pero se sentía mareada.

[No te sobre esfuerces, tienes casi 39° de fiebre, estás sudando bastante, te ayudaré a cambiarte] dijo él algo apenado, ella le dijo en dónde estaba su pijama, él la sacó, ella algo apenada le dijo dónde estaba su ropa interior, él, muy apenado, la sacó, luego de eso se puso sus lentes y con una toalla extra se vendó los ojos y ayudó a la chica a cambiarse la ropa sudada, le dio un baño de cama con agua fría y luego le ayudó con su pijama, ella bastante apenada le dijo _gracias,_ luego él le dio los medicamentos y la hizo recostarse un rato, ella cayó dormida, al cabo de dos horas la chica ya se sentía algo mejor, se levantó y estaba sentada en su cama, tenía compresas frías en su frente, mientras estaba sentada, Ryuuji entró con una bandeja, gachas de arroz con huevo y jengibre, acompañada de té de cebada, ella comió a gusto, él le tomó la temperatura y estaba en 37.5°, ya había bajado, pero de igual forma le dijo que descansara, ella le sonríe y se acuesta de nuevo y vuelve a quedarse dormida, él bajó a la cocina, lavó los platos y cuando subió la vio totalmente dormida, él se acercó a ella y suavemente para no despertarla puso su mano en la frente de la chica y sentía que había bajado más, lo cual le alegró bastante.

El chico se sienta en el suelo y le escribió a la madre de Aoba-san, la cual le dijo que ya iba para allá y llegaba en unos 10 minutos, así que el chico verificó que todo estuviera ordenado, ya había dejado cocina limpia, habitación de Aoba ordenada, había puesto la ropa de Aoba en la secadora y escribía una nota para la chica, la cual la había dejado al lado de los medicamentos, antes de irse volvió a acercarse y vio a su amiga totalmente dormida, con el pelo en la cara, él suavemente lo acomodó y al oído le dijo.

[Aoba-san, me gustas, me gustas desde hace un tiempo, te amo] le dijo mientras terminaba de organizarle el pelo y salía de la habitación de la chica, salió de la casa, cerró con llave y dejó la llave dentro del buzón que hay en la puerta, luego d eso condujo hasta su casa, lo que Ryuuji no sabía era que Aoba se había despertado desde que le estaba acomodando el pelo, ella escuchó s confesión, pero se hizo la dormida.

[Tonto… pudiste habérmelo dicho de otra forma…] dijo ella bastante apenada mientras se cubría la cara con una manta


	9. Capítulo 09: Para ti

**Capítulo 09: Para ti.**

 _ **[Aoba-san, me gustas, me gustas desde hace un tiempo, te amo]**_

Aquellas palabras aún resonaban en la cabeza de la chica, ella lo escuchó, el chico del que ella se enamoró le correspondía, era la primera vez que se enamoraba, era la primera vez que se sentía tan feliz en la vida, su primer amor era correspondido, ella se apenaba cada vez que lo recordaba, pero una gran sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro, aún debajo de las sábanas, la chica era un manojo de nervios, felicidad, alegría, era una mezcla de muchas cosas.

[¡No puede ser, no puede ser, no puede ser!, ¡Ryuuji-kun me lo dijo, dijo que le gusto, soy tan feliz!] gritó Aoba aún debajo de las sábanas, pero ella no contó con que su madre ya había entrado a su habitación y había escuchado todo.

[¡¿En serio te lo dijo?!] gritó su mamá emocionada al ver a su hija gritar eufórica de la felicidad.

[¡¿MAMÁ?!, ¡¿desde hace cuánto estás ahí?!]

[Desde que el ¡No puede ser!] le respondió su mamá a lo que ella se apena demasiado y se tapa la boca con las sábanas y mira hacia otro lado, ella al ver a su hija suelta una pequeña risita, luego se sienta en el borde de la cama y acaricia la cabeza de su hija y le sonríe desde el fondo de su corazón.

[Ves, te lo dije, Ryuuji-kun te correspondía, ¿le dijiste lo que sientes?]

[Él… me lo dijo creyendo que yo estaba dormida, pero… escuché todo…] respondió avergonzada.

[Ya veo… pero debes decirle lo que sientes, después de todo, ya sabes que él también te quiere] le dijo su madre a lo que ella se apena bastante.

[Mamá… ¿cómo le digo a Ryuuji-kun lo que siento?] preguntó bastante nerviosa, era la primera vez en su vida que se iba a confesar, estaba bastante nerviosa, aunque ya había escuchado los sentimientos de él.

Después de pensarlo un poco, su madre tuvo una idea para que fuera lo más casual posible.

[¿Qué tal si intentas esto?] le dijo su madre mientras recordaba algo del pasado, luego de eso Aoba le escribió al chico por LINE.

[

" _Ryuuji-kun, gracias por haberme traído a casa y haberme cuidado, te lo agradezco"_

" _El gusto es mío Aoba-san, me alegro que te sientas mejor, ¿tú madre ya llegó?"_

" _Sí, ella está agradecida contigo, incluso preparaste la cena para las dos, muchas gracias"_

" _No hay problema, me alegro que ya estás bien"_

" _Este… Ryuuji-kun…"_

" _Dime"_

" _Mañana no vayas a traer tu almuerzo, ni tampoco vayas a un restaurante o cafetería del almuerzo"_

" _¿Eh? No lo entiendo, pero sí tú lo dices…"_

" _¡Sólo espera y verás mañana la hora del almuerzo!"_

" _Jajaja, vale, entiendo, esperaré con ansias"_

" _Entonces así será, nos vemos mañana en el trabajo Ryuuji-kun, gracias por lo de hoy."_

" _No hay de que, me alegra que ya estés mejor, trata de no sobre esforzarte demasiado, nos vemos mañana"_

]

Al día siguiente la chica fue al trabajo y todas sus amigas le dieron la bienvenida de nuevo.

[¿Ya estás mejor Aoba-chan?]

[Así es Rin-san, perdón por la conmoción que causé el día de ayer, me pondré al corriente con el trabajo atrasado] dijo formalmente mientras hacía una reverencia.

[No te preocupes Aoba-chan, tú y Ryuuji-kun han adelantado mucho trabajo, así que no afecta al cronograma, al contrario, me preocupa más tú salud, no te sobre esfuerzas de más hoy, si te sientes cansada o enferma puedes irte temprano] le dijo Rin bastante preocupada por su amiga, a lo que Aoba, le sonríe y hace una reverencia de nuevo, luego de hablar con sus amigas y reanudar labores, llegó la hora del almuerzo, mientras las demás se iban, Ryuuji volvía del baño y estaba con Aoba en el cubículo, luego de un rato, estando demasiado nerviosa, la chica sacó algo de su bolso.

[Este… Ryuuji-kun… ¡Por favor acepta esto!] dijo ella bastante apenada mientras sacaba dos cajas de bentos, ella había pasado la noche cocinando guiada por su madre, Aoba ya sabía cocinar, pero era la primera vez que cocinaba para un chico, él la observó bastante sonrojado, le sonríe y lo acepta con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

[¿Almorzamos juntos?] le preguntó él a lo que ella bastante contenta le sonríe y salen de la empresa a una cafetería cercana, se hicieron en las mesas al aire libre, pidieron bebidas y almorzaron juntos, Aoba estaba bastante nerviosa, cuando vio al chico dar el primer bocado estaba muy ansiosa, pero se tranquilizó cuando lo vio sonreír al comer lo que ella le había preparado.

[Está muy delicioso Aoba-san, me encanta, gracias] le dijo mientras le sonreía muy feliz mientras comía.

[Me alegra que te guste] le dijo ella con una dulce sonrisa, cosa que hizo que él se sonrojara. A lo lejos, un grupo de chicas los estaban espiando.

[Comida hecha en casa, ¡Aoba-chan va en serio!] dijo Yun escondida detrás de un árbol.

[Para conquistar a un hombre debes empezar por su estómago, ¡bien jugado!] dijo Hajime muy contenta.

[No deberíamos estar espiando] dijo Rin acompañada de Hifumi y Momiji, aunque las dos últimas estaban igual de curiosas, luego vieron que los chicos terminaron de comer y Ryuuji llevaba los bentos vacíos de ambos en su bolso, iban caminando al parque en el que ellas estaban, Aoba propuso sentarse en una banca a hablar.

[Eso estuvo delicioso, muchas gracias] le agradeció mientras se sentaba.

[Me alegra que te guste, es la primera vez que cocinaba para un hombre, así que estaba muy nerviosa] le respondió ella.

[¿Sobre qué quieres hablar? Me lo dijiste en el almuerzo]

[Primero gracias por haberme llevado a casa y haberme cuidado hasta que llegara mi mamá, te lo agradezco] empezó por ahí.

[No hay de qué, no podía dejarte en esa situación, me preocuparía si te pasaba algo y yo no estaba] aclaró el chico.

[También… sobre lo que dijiste… mientras ordenabas mi pelo mientras dormía] en ese momento él se tensó, se puso muy rojo en su puesto, luego le respondió a Aoba.

[¿Lo… escuchaste?]

[Sí… lo escuché todo, estaba despierta]

[Perdona por… habértelo dicho así, pero tenía miedo de la respuesta y hui]

[No te preocupes por eso, pero… ¿podrías decirlo de nuevo?] le dijo mientras lo miraba a los ojos bastante sonrojada, él se puso muy rojo, luego de tomar aire, mirando a los ojos de la chica, él le volvió a decir sus sentimientos.

[Aoba-san, me gustas desde hace un tiempo, me gustas mucho, te.. te amo] le dijo, él se sentía muy apenado, sentía que su corazón se iba a salir, luego de eso él vio a la chica de ojos morados delante de él, ella sonreía bastante contenta, sonreía desde el fondo de su corazón, unas lágrimas de alegría se estaban asomando, pero ella las suprimió y luego encaró al chico.

[Tú también… también me gustas Ryuuji-kun, desde hace un tiempo sólo tengo ojos para ti, me gustas mucho, te amo Ryuuji-kun] ella le dijo eso que tenía guardado desde hace unos meses en el fondo de su corazón, luego ella pudo ver como unas lágrimas caían por el rostro del chico.

[Yo… este… perdona esto, es que… estoy muy feliz… no pensé que te sentirías igual… soy muy feliz en este momento] dijo el chico mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas con la manga de su chaqueta, luego él la encaró.

[Aoba-san, ¿me permitirías ser tú novio?] le dijo mientras le extendía su mano, a lo que ella sonríe y le agarra la mano entrelazando sus dedos.

[Por supuesto que sí… Ryuuji] dijo ella mientras lo llamaba por su nombre sin usar honoríficos, en ese momento él se sentía bastante feliz, se miraban a los ojos y a pesar de estar sentados juntos la diferencia de altura era muy notoria, se acercaron lo suficiente y se besaron, el primer beso de ambos había ocurrido, se miraron a los ojos de nuevo y se besaron de nuevo, aún con sus dedos entrelazados.

[Estaré a tú cuidado a partir de hoy… Aoba]

[Por favor cuida de mí… Ryuuji] la pareja se observaba mientras sonreían, pero no contaban con que eran espiados y en un momento de felicidad, Yun y Hajime salieron de su escondite con las demás.

[¡FELICIDADES AOBA-CHAN, RYUUJI-KUN!] les dijeron Yun y Hajime mientras aplaudían.

[¡¿Hajime-san, Yun san, todas?!] dijeron al tiempo los felicitados mientras veían a sus compañeras de trabajo.

[¡Traté de detenerlas, pero nos obligaron!] explicó Rin.

[Rin-san al igual que todas queríamos saber…felicidades] les dijo Momiji bastante sonrojada, luego las demás les dieron sus felicidades.

[Bueno… a partir de hoy Aoba y yo somos novios, así que… bueno, por favor cuiden de nosotros] les dijo Ryuuji mientras les sonreía y agarraba la mano de Aoba.

[Ya veo, me alegro por ustedes, sólo les pido el favor de tener cuidado con las demostraciones de afecto, después de todo es una empresa y no deben descuidar el trabajo] le dijo Rin a la recién formada pareja.

[¡Por supuesto!] le respondieron los dos, luego de eso regresaron a trabajar, mientras el chico iba a preparar el té para todas, recibió un mensaje de la mamá de Aoba.

[ _"¿Aoba te dijo lo que sentía?"_

" _Sí señora, ella me lo dijo… nosotros dos… estamos en una relación ahora, somos pareja"_

" _¡KHYAAA! Me alegro mucho por ustedes dos, por cierto, ven a cenar esta noche con nosotras a casa, quiero agradecerte por cuidar de Aoba y quiero felicitarlos a los dos"_

" _Entendido, apenas terminemos de trabajar iremos para allá."_

" _Me gusta eso, por favor cuida ahora de mi hija Ryuuji-kun"_

" _Lo haré con mucho gusto Oka-san"_

]

Luego de eso el chico sonreía bastante contento, terminaron de trabajar y las demás quería llevar a sus amigos a comer algo para felicitarlos.

[Lo siento, pero no se podrá hoy, pero mañana con gusto] les dijo el chico.

[¿Ryuuji?] le preguntó su novia.

[Tú mamá quiere que vayamos a casa a cenar con ella] le dijo algo apenado.

[Oohh, ya veo…] le respondió apenada mientras sonreía.

[¡Nueva misión desbloqueada!, ¡Enfrenta a tú suegra!] le dijo Hajime.

[Sí eso es así, el Jefe Final viene siendo el papá de Aoba-chan] dijo Yun, ese momento Ryuuji se tensó.

[Lo afrontaré con todo lo que tengo] dijo bastante determinado, luego de eso se despidieron de sus amigas, iban tomados de la mano mientras se dirigían al parqueadero, entraron al auto, condujeron hasta la casa de la chica, dejaron el auto en el garaje de la casa de ella. Entraron y allí los esperaba la mamá de ella la cuál simplemente saltó a abrazarlos, luego les revolvió el pelo a los dos.

[Me alegro mucho por ustedes] les dijo mientras les sonreía; luego de eso se dirigió a Ryuuji.

[Por favor cuida a mi pequeña Ryuuji-kun] le dijo mientras hacía una reverencia.

[Así será oka-san, por favor cuiden de mí] le respondió con una reverencia, luego de eso cenaron, se rieron y divirtieron mucho.

[Mañana es sábado, ¿tienen algún plan?] les preguntó la mujer.

[Sinceramente nos gustaría ir a algún lado, pero tenemos que trabajar mañana y en la mañana del domingo] dijo Ryuuji a lo que él y Aoba suspiraban, después de todo tenían bastante trabajo.

[Ya veo, entonces, Aoba, ¿Por qué no te quedas en casa de Ryuuji-kun?] dijo la mujer sorprendiendo a los chicos.

[¡¿Mamá?!, ¡¿Suegra?!] dijeron los dos.

[Sí, bueno, digo son pareja, sé que querrán estar juntos ahora y no me apongo, además ya le avisé tú padre de Ryuuji-kun, incluso le mostré una foto de él y les da su bendición, pero que él regresa el lunes en la noche y le gustaría conocer a su yerno lo más pronto posible] les aclaró la mujer también les puso un mensaje de voz que su marido le envió.

[ _Entiendo, así que mi pequeña ya encontró un hombre que ama, desde el fondo de mi corazón me alegro mucho por Aoba, además por lo que vi en la foto y me contaste de él es un buen hombre y puedo estar tranquilo, mi niña está en buenas manos, pero quiero conocerlo en persona y hablar con él, diles que tienen mi bendición para estar juntos, también que se cuiden, aunque me muero por ser abuelo, aún son muy jóvenes para tener un hijo, nos vemos el lunes, te amo cariño_ ] al final del audio la mujer se sonrojó por eso, pero los chicos se sonrojaron más al oír las palabras _cuidarse_ y _tener un hijo_ , en ese momento estaban muy apenados.

[¿Y entonces, vas o no?] le dijo su madre, a lo que Aoba miró a su novio.

[Eres más que bienvenida, además Cookie se alegrará de verte] le dijo el chico, luego de eso Aoba subió a su cuarto y empacó algo de ropa para dejar en casa de Ryuuji, incluso empacó ropa para estar en casa, parte de su maquillaje, ropa interior y productos de aseo personal, luego de eso bajó con la maleta, su madre al verla con la maleta se le salieron las lágrimas.

[Lo siento, disculpen por eso, es sólo que se siente como si te fueras de casa al haberte casado y esa imagen cruzó por mi mente] dijo la mamá de Aoba mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas, al verlo los chicos le sonrieron cálidamente y la abrazaron.

[Nos vemos el lunes] le dijeron ambos.

[Cuídense] les dijo la mujer y los chicos subieron al auto, luego de un rato llegaron a la casa de Ryuuji.

[Con permiso] dijo Aoba entrando a la casa de su novio, luego cayó en cuenta de que ya no era necesario hacer eso, después de todo, si se casaban, pasaría a ser su nuevo hogar.

[Bienvenida] le dijo él.

[Por cierto, ¿me prestas tus llaves?] le dijo él a lo que ella se las pasa, luego se las devuelve y hay 3 llaves nuevas colgando en su llavero, ella estaba sin habla.

[Después de todo, si nos casamos, esta será tú nueva casa, así que quiero que tengas una copia de las llaves amor] le dijo él.

[¿Amor?] dijo ella mientras sonreía.

[Entonces te diré cariño] le dijo Aoba a Ryuuji.

[Me gusta, pero recuerda que nada de eso en el trabajo] agregó él, luego de eso se rieron, se besaron y fueron a acomodar las cosas de Aoba en la casa del chico y empezaban poco a poco a descubrir, lo que es ser una pareja y la felicidad que trae el estar juntos.


	10. Capítulo 10: Primer fin de semana juntos

**Capítulo 10: Primer fin de semana juntos.**

Los chicos ya habían terminado de organizar todo lo de Aoba en la casa de Ryuuji, ella decidió quedarse en una de las habitaciones libres del segundo piso, ya que le daba pena aún la idea de dormir en la misma cama que él.

[Aoba, el baño ya está listo] dijo el chico mientras golpeaba la puerta de la habitación, a lo que recibió un _voy_ como respuesta, luego de eso él bajo a la cocina a preparar la cena mientras su novia tomaba un baño. Aoba se bañó, se puso su pijama y dejó su ropa en la cesta de la ropa sucia, buscó al chico en su estudio y no lo encontró, luego de sentir el olor de la comida, bajó y lo encontró sirviendo la cena.

[Pudiste haberme avisado, te habría ayudado]

[No te preocupes, tenía ganas de cocinar hoy]

[Entonces mañana haré el almuerzo por los dos] le dijo ella.

[Lo esperaré con ansias, vamos que se enfría hice tu favorito, hamburguesas] dijo el chico mientras que le mostraba la cena a su novia y esta sonreía muy contenta, cenaron, lavaron los platos juntos y luego Ryuuji se dirigía a bañarse.

[Cariño, veamos una película]

[Vale, dame unos minutos y me ducho, pero sólo una, mañana debemos madrugar] le dijo él a lo que ella le respondió _¡no me lo recuerdes!,_ a lo que él se ríe y se dirigía a bañarse, mientras se bañaba, el chico sonreía.

" _No puedo creer que ahora esté Aoba quedándose en mi casa y que seamos novios, soy el hombre más feliz del mundo"_ pensaba el chico mientras se duchaba, cuando salió bajó de nuevo al primer piso y vio a Aoba con las palomitas y el té ya listo mientras estaba sentada con Cookie en sus piernas, se sentaron juntos en el sofá, pusieron una película de terror en la tele, Aoba se asustó en varias partes y se aferraba a Ryuuji, para cuando la película terminó, ambos se habían quedado dormidos en el sofá.

La alarma sonaba, y sentía como una pequeña pata le presionaba la mejilla tratando de anunciarle que había iniciado un nuevo día, ella despierta poco a poco y apagó la alarma del celular, cuando se despertó del todo, estaba siendo abrazada por Ryuuji, el cuál seguía dormido mientras tenía su cara en el pecho de ella, ella se apenó un poco pero al verlo se dio cuenta de que parecía un niño pequeño, le pellizcó la mejilla y el chico se despertó, cuando la vio le dijo _buenos días_ algo somnoliento, Aoba lo besa y le dice _buenos días cariño, ¿me puedes soltar? Debo hacer los almuerzos y tú el desayuno,_ le dijo ella y él se dio cuenta de que se habían quedado dormidos en el sofá, él se despertó, le dio otro beso de buenos días y se fue a la cocina a hacer el desayuno, mientras el chico hacía el desayuno, Aoba fue y se dio un baño, luego de eso desayunaron y mientras él se bañaba ella hacía el almuerzo de los dos, una vez él estuviera listo saldrían para el trabajo. El chico conducía mientras iban hablando sobre lo que debían hacer en el día hoy y la mañana del domingo, llegaron a la empresa, fueron al parqueadero, entraron al ascensor y pulsaron la tecla del 5to piso, entraron, marcaron su ingreso y los recibieron sus compañeras que acababan de llegar.

[Buenos días] dijo la pareja al tiempo, a lo que sus amigas les dijeron _buenos días,_ mientras discutían la programación y lo pendiente por hacer, Nene entró corriendo al cubículo del equipo de personajes.

[¡AOOOOCCHHHIII!] se escuchó a Nene llamarla cuando entró al cubículo.

[¿Nenecchi?] dijo la peli morada al oír a su amiga.

[¡¿Cómo es eso que tienes novio?!] exclamó la rubia haciendo que Aoba se sonrojara y sus amigas soltaran una risita.

[Este… Nenecchi… este… sí, tengo novio] le respondió apenada a lo que Nene se quedó quieta como estatua, luego de eso el chico se presentó.

[Este… buenos días Sakura-san, soy Ryuuji el novio de Aoba] le saludó algo apenado mientras hacía una reverencia, luego de eso Nene recordó que era el chico que las ayudó cuando Umiko-san colapsó.

[¡Eres el que nos ayudó la vez pasada! No recordaba que había un chico en este piso] comentó Nene recordando esa fecha.

[Pero… ¿de verdad eres el novio de Aocchi?] le preguntó algo apenada a lo que el chico asiente, en ese momento Nene ve a Aoba y ella asiente también, luego de eso ella se quedó quieta como estatua.

[¡NOOOOOOOOOO, AOCCHI SE ME ADELANTÓ!] gritó desesperada haciendo que los demás se rieran, al escuchar ese gritó Umiko-san entró al cubículo.

[Sakura-san, cuántas veces debo decirte que no dejes tú escritorio tantas veces] entró Umiko-san y vio a los demás, dijo _Buenos días_ a lo que los presentes le devolvieron el saludo, también se percató del chico.

[¿Eres Sakakibara-kun? Gracias por habernos ayudado el día que colapsé, pudimos entregar la muestra gracias a ti] dijo formalmente mientras se agradecía con una reverencia.

[No hice mucho, entre todos pudimos sacarla a tiempo, me alegra que ya te encuentres mejor Umiko-san] dijo el chico muy respetuoso.

[Y bien, ¿a qué se debe el alboroto Sakura-san?]

[¡Sakakibara-kun es el novio de Aocchi, se me adelantó en encontrar novio!] declaró Nene haciendo que Umiko-san se asombrara también, ella simplemente observó a los chicos que le asintieron.

[Vaya, eso me tomó por sorpresa, me alegro por ustedes dos, sólo no descuiden el trabajo] les dijo y todos recordaron a Rin, luego de eso Umiko-san volvió a tomar el tema de la muestra.

[Estoy muy agradecida por lo que hiciste, ¿hay algo con lo que te pueda pagar?] le dijo Umiko.

[No es necesario, pero me comentaron que juegas airsoft y tienes un sitio de entrenamiento en la azotea, si no es mucha molestia, me gustaría jugar un día allí] le dijo el chico y en ese momento los ojos de la morena se iluminaron.

[¡¿Sabes del airsoft?!, ¿lo has jugado antes?]

[Claro, me sirvió de referencia cuando estaba trabajando en un juego]

[¿Qué fps era?]

[Tom Clancy's Ghost Recon]

[¡¿Trabajaste en ese?!, es uno de mis favoritos, ¿Qué hiciste en él?]

[Fui el artista conceptual de escenarios, me encargué del 3D de los personajes, también hice las ilustraciones publicitarias y especiales incluidas en la edición limitada del juego]

[Tengo la edición limitada del juego, el artbook es muy bueno, me gusta tu trabajo, ¿entonces es verdad que el equipo gráfico fue a una base militar para manejar armas y poder plasmarlo en el juego?] preguntó Umiko a lo que todas se asombraron.

[Sí así fue, ¿quieren ver?] les preguntó y todas asentían muy curiosas, el chico enciende su pc y entra a Google Fotos y allí tiene las fotos de ese día, tenía fotos de las armas, de la munición, de él y sus compañeros sujetando las armas en diferentes poses, también les mostró vídeos de él disparando las armas reales, en ese momento Umiko-san se moría de envidia.

[Que envidia, no conozco campos de tiros cercanos] dijo algo desanimada. A lo que el chico recuerda algo y saca una tarjeta de su billetera y se la da a Umiko.

[Un conocido tiene uno en interiores, no es muy grande, pero tienen bastantes armas allí, podrás disparar a gusto, lleva esta tarjeta también, es un pase de invitado que me dieron, te harán un gran descuento] le dijo el chico mientras le sonreía a lo que la morena se le volvieron a iluminar los ojos y le agradece.

Luego de eso Nene abrazaba a Aoba mientras se quejaba, pero sentía un olor diferente en el pelo de Aoba, luego de oler un rato se acercó al chico y de un salto pudo llegar a la cabeza del chico y sintió el mismo olor, luego de eso los señaló a los dos.

[¡Ambos huelen igual, huelen al mismo champú! ¡Aocchi pasó la noche en la casa de Ryuucchi!] declaró Nene mientras señalaba a la pareja a lo que los nombrados se sonrojaron, las demás también se sonrojaron debido a lo que se estaban imaginando, pero Ryuuji leyó el ambiente y aclaró todo.

[No es lo que están pensando] dijo Ryuuji.

[¿Qué pueden estar pensando?] preguntó Aoba bastante confundida a lo que las demás la vieron con asombro, es una chica muy pura, luego Ryuuji se le acercó al oído y le explicó haciendo que se apenara demasiado.

[¡P-PER-P-PER-PERVERTIDAS!, ¡SON UNAS PERVERTIDAS, EN ESPECIAL NENECCHI!] comentó Aoba muy roja mientras señalaba al resto.

[¡AÚN ES MUY PRONTO PARA ESE TIPO DE COSAS!] agregó la peli morada muy roja.

[¡No soy una pervertida! ¡Sólo comenté eso porque unas amigas lo hablaron en la universidad! Aunque tampoco lo entendí a la primera…] comentó apenada mientras jugaba con sus dedos.

[Pero es algo que eventualmente pasará Aoba-chan] comentó Hajime algo indiferente.

[Digo, te estás quedando en casa de tú novio, no sería raro que pasara eso más adelante, aunque ambos deben usar protección, aún son muy jóvenes para ser padres] sorprendentemente Hajime dio un comentario muy maduro y serio haciendo que todos se sorprendieran, pero luego lo arruinó.

[Ryuuji-kun, ¿tienes una waifu en Fairies Story 3?]

[No sé a qué va al asunto, pero sí, por supuesto que la tengo]

[¿Quién es?]

[¡Sophia-chan!, ¡Dios fue amor a primera vista, me encariñé mucho con ella al inicio del juego, es muy linda, la emparejaba con Knight-kun, hacen muy buena pareja, pero… ¡No debieron matar a mi waifu así porque sí!] comentó muy entusiasmado el amor de él por Sophia-chan, lo que el chico no sabía es que Aoba la había diseñado y el personaje estaba basado en ella.

[¿Tanto como para hacer un doujin R18 sobre ella y Knight-kun?] comentó Hajime y en ese momento todas miraban a Ryuuji.

[No me digas que…] comentó asustado.

[¡Así es, encontré el doujin que publicaste sobre esos dos!] dijo Hajime mientras sacaba el doujin de su bolso y les mostraba la portada, era una hermosa portada de Sophia-chan acostada en la cama siendo bañaba en la luz del sol mientras te sonreía y agarraba tú mano, es de esas ilustraciones en las que te hacen sentir como si fueras el protagonista.

En ese momento Ryuuji trató de agarrar el doujin, pero Aoba se le adelantó, lo abrió y lo ojeo con las demás, todas se pusieron rojas, luego vieron a Ryuuji.

[Pervertido] le dijeron todas.

[Lolicon] agregó Nene, ese comentario enojó a Aoba.

[¡No soy una loli!] comentó Aoba haciendo que Ryuuji se confundiera.

[Emmm, Ryuuji-kun, el personaje de Sophia-chan lo diseñó Aoba-chan]

[¡Lo siento, no lo sabía! Perdón por dibujar ese tipo de historia con tu personaje] dijo mientras se disculpaba, pero la chica desvió la mirada apenada.

[¿Eh?]

[Verás, cuando Yagami-san le pidió a Aoba-chan que diseñara a Sophia-chan, le dio su perfil de personaje, resultó ser que Sophia-chan es Aoba-chan, por eso es que se siente como si tu hubieras dibujado…] comentó Yun y en ese momento el chico entendió todo, era como si hubiera dibujado un doujin de su novia. Él se arrodilló mientras se disculpaba, su frente estaba casi tocando el suelo, a lo que su novia lo ve enojada.

[¡Siéntate!]

[¡Sí!] dijo el chico muy asustado.

[¡No puedes volver a publicar un doujin de estos dos!]

[¡Sí señora!]

[¡¿Entendiste?!]

[¡Sí señora!]

Todas veían como el chico estaba sentado mientras respondía a las quejas de su novia, _acaba de domar a un dragón_ pensaban las demás. Luego de eso el día transcurrió con normalidad, siguieron trabajando, almorzaron, volvieron al trabajo de nuevo hasta que a las 6:30 terminaron el trabajo del día. Todos estaban listos para salir, hasta que Aoba se dirigió al chico.

[¿Recuerdas lo que te comenté hace unos meses?] comentó Aoba.

[Sí claro, ¿quieres ir hoy?]

[Sí, ya tengo el dinero suficiente, quería ahorrar una buena suma y no perjudicar mis ahorros]

[¿Sabes que puedo ayudarte con eso cierto?]

[No, quiero comprarlo por mí misma y armarlo por mí misma, aunque necesitaré que me orientes]

[Entiendo, ¿lo armamos en tú casa directamente?]

[Mmmm no, pensándolo bien no, prefiero dejarlo en tu casa, en el estudio, ya que eventualmente estoy pasando más tiempo allí, con el que tengo en casa voy bien, pero quiero dejar el nuevo en tu casa] comentó Aoba mientras las demás los escuchaban.

[Entiendo, si quieres vamos después de cenar con las demás, esa tienda cierra hasta las 11]

[¡Bien!, hagamos eso]

[¿De qué hablan?] preguntó Nene.

[Pues después de pensarlo mucho tiempo después de haber ido a la casa de Ryuuji, me di cuenta que es el momento de actualizar mi PC, el que tengo va bien siempre y cuando sea sólo ilustración, pero para el 3D va lento. También cuando me enfermé y vi a Ryuuji trabajando desde su Tablet me di cuenta que necesito mejorar el equipo con el que trabajo, si me llego a enfermar puedo trabajar desde casa apenas me sienta mejor y así poder ayudar a las demás] explicaba Aoba dejando a todas asombradas.

[Entiendo el sentimiento Aoba-chan, yo también armé un PC nuevo hace unos meses, fue una inversión algo costosa, pero valió la pena, aunque tuve que sacrificar varias compras de figuras] comentó Hajime algo triste al final a lo que todos se rieron al ver su cara de tristeza.

Después de que Aoba lo pensara mucho sobre el nuevo PC, decidió comprar libros sobre armados de PC personalizados, modding, piezas, compatibilidad, un montón de cosas sobre los PC Gaming y PC de trabajo, también vio varios vídeos de ensambles e incluso hizo una capacitación de 40 horas en limpieza y mantenimiento de computadores, incluso aprendió a armarlos desde cero, pero de todos modos pedirá orientación a su novio. Después de haber cenado con sus compañeras, la pareja condujo un rato hasta que llegaron a una tienda muy conocida en Akihabara, previamente Ryuuji le había comentado de la tienda, un amigo y una amiga de él trabajaban allí, así que la podían orientar en lo que necesitara, luego de haber cogido un carrito de comprar y pasear por toda la tienda, ya habían comprado todo, 1 monitor de diseño y 2 gaming, los tres de 27", una silla gamer, un escritorio, periféricos, alfombrilla, wacom, cámara y las demás piezas del PC nuevo de Aoba, la chica antes de pagar fue saludada por la cajera, la cuál era amiga de Ryuuji y la registró como cliente de la tienda y debido a la cantidad que Aoba iba a pagar le hicieron un descuento de 100 mil yenes, así que ahorró algo demás que le servirá para más adelante, muy contenta y en compañía de su novio metieron todo al auto, condujeron a casa, descargaron todo y obviamente Ryuuji subió lo más pesado y dejaron todo en el estudio, luego de eso tomaron un baño, comieron algo ligero, unas galletas con té y se pusieron a ello, mientras Aoba iba destapando la caja de la silla, Ryuuji recibió un menaje del grupo que hicieron en LINE, también agregaron a Nene.

" _¿Cómo van con el PC?"_

" _Vamos bastante bien, ya estamos desempacando todo, Aoba quiere empezar por la silla" y el chico le tomó una foto a Aoba sin que se diera cuenta._

" _Jajaja, que linda pijama tiene Aoba-chan" comentó Yun._

" _Apenas terminemos les mostramos el producto final"_

" _¡Aye Sir!" todas enviaron ese sticker._

Luego de haber montado la silla, empezaron a montar el PC, Aoba estaba nerviosa, pero Ryuuji la orientó en cómo hacer las cosas, él no armó nada, lo único que hacía era ayudarla a mover el gabinete, después de 45 minutos ya estaba armado, luego acomodaron los monitores en el soporte, subieron el gabinete, conectaron los periféricos y acomodaban todo, luego llegó la hora de la verdad y Aoba encendió el equipo y arrancó con normalidad, todo iba en orden y apareció el mensaje de _Operating System Not Found,_ luego de eso instalaron el sistema operativo, ingresaron la licencia de Windows y Office, luego instalaron los drivers, programas que iban a necesitar, hicieron los benchmarks y el PC estaba en orden, Aoba muy entusiasmada tomó la foto y la envío al grupo.

" _¡Está vivo!" comentó Aoba._

" _¡FELICIDADES!" le comentaron las demás._

" _Ahora podremos jugar juntas Aoba-chan" comentó Hajime._

" _Me gusta la idea, mañana compraré algunos juegos"_ Aoba revisó más arriba el chat y vio la foto que su novio había enviado y lo miró apenada.

[Te ves muy linda mientras estás concentrada]

[Tonto…] le dijo apenada, luego de eso él la besó.

[¿Jugamos algunos juegos?] le dijo el chico mientras encendía la PS4 que tenía en el estudio a lo que su novia se le iluminaron los ojos.

[¡Voy por el té!] dijo ella muy contenta y esa noche jugaron bastante.


End file.
